No Looking Back
by heavenssadi
Summary: Saige and her sister Gwen flee to Santa Carla to escape their horrible family life in Phoenix. David and Marnie are well as soul mates but a certain wild haired lost boy we adore is dealing with his own issues in the soul mate category. Disclaimer. I do not own or claim to own any rights to The Lost boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Saige POV**

Feeling the sun starting to shin in the bedroom I shared with my sister in our small white two bedroom house. A groaned escaped my mouth as I looked up at my alarm clock. 5:57 a.m. Only 3 more minutes until my blissful quiet sleep would be ruined.

"HEY! You lazy ass free loader! Get your lazy ass up!" Bellowed the whining deep husky voice that belonged to my step dad Charlie. Sighing and ignoring him I pulled the sheet back over my head hoping to indulge in those last three minutes.

"Two more days..Just two more days of this shit." I muttered sleepily. Two more days until I turned 18 then I could finally go visit Marnie. I miss her so much.

Hearing the bedroom door crack a bit I tensed fearing it was Charlie about to dive right into the first around of our daily fights. As you can tell Charlie and I get along as well as a cat and water. Not at all.. But hearing soft foot steps instead of Charlies usual rampaging ones I knew who was in the room. Smiling I closed my eyes pretending to still be asleep. Feeling the sheet slowly being pulled off I bite the inside of my cheek fighting back a smile. But I knew Gwen wasn't really buying it.

"Come on Saige...Sir Jerk Off is one of this moods today!" Begged the soft quiet voice of my sister. Gwen let out an annoyed ugh sound. She knew I was faking it. Leaning my head a bit over I could see her just slightly out from under my pillow. Smiling Gwen tip toed over to my Ac/Dc poster hanging up on the wall, grabbed the edge of it starting to act like she was going to tear it.

I jumped up putting my arm around Gwen's neck pulling her back down on the bed with me.

"Now you know I've hurt people for less right little sister? I grinned still feeling half asleep. I needed to wake up though if I was going to do any piercings at the tattoo parlor where I worked.

"Got you up didn't it?" Gwen smiled smugly patting my wrist slightly. I let her go. "Come on. It's pay-day for you. That's something to be happy about right?

Reaching over I put my hand over her mouth. "Shh lower your voice. Yeah. As long as we keep it to a hush. I'm actually getting paid early this month and I don't want Sir Jerkoff knowing about then trying to take what I rightfully earned. With this check I'll have enough to go see Marnie in Santa Carla." I replied getting up and heading over to my dresser. I pulled on a pair of black jeans along with my ac/dc tank top.

"Lucky. Wish Mom would let me go with you." Gwen frowned sadly. I wished the same. I've actually been trying to convince our Mom to let Gwen come with me. In truth I was hoping Gwen and I could make it to Santa Carla and never come back. Turning 18 I could legally be Gwen's guardian and she could transfer schools. Then we both could get the hell away from here. Turning 18 I was free to go. But Gwen was still only 16.

I was fairly light-skinned with shoulder length light red hair, two ear piercings in each ear, and a heart tattoo with a rose wrapped around it along with the name Will. The name of our real Dad. He was killed in a car crash not long after Gwen had just turned 7 and I turned 9.

Gwen on the other hand though she had the same skin color as me. Her hair was more of a chestnut-brown like our Dads had been. I inherited Mom's red hair. But we both were proud of have Dad's hazel eyes. I was 5'4 as Gwen was 5'3.

"Come on already! I'm going to bed late for school and you're going to be late for work!" Gwen complained firmly. After pulling my hair back in a ponytail I couldn't help but giggle. Gwen was starting to sound as worry sum as our Mother.

"About time you got up!" Charlie said in the usual snotty "I"m the boss of this house" tone. You're Mom's left already." Mom was a waitress in a 24 hour dinner. It was common for her to have shifts that lasted from 5 a.m to 6 p.m.

"You know it's getting old that you label me as a free loader when I actually have a job. Verses you who sits in front of his drinking buddy's garage all day long with a Budweiser in their hand." I slapped my mouth shut the minute I realized what I just said. Too late. Charlies big burly hand reached for my ponytail yanking me back against the kitchen wall..

"Listen you little bitch. As long as you are under my roof. You will not talk to me like that get me?" Charlie growled. His break smelled of beer already. Gwen stepped into the kitchen wearing a long button up blue dress that stopped just past her knees. Sleeveless she wore a white t-shirt underneath it. Charlie roughly let go me now having his sights on Gwen. Sickening isn't it?

"You look awful nice Gwen." Charlie chuckled leaning on the counter watching Gwen while she grabbed an apple. Gwen didn't even look at him. Focused most of her attention on the apple. Gwen had trouble standing up to Charlie. He reached over brushing his fingers on her arm.

I grabbed my bag along with Gwen's arm. "You're a sick bastard you know that!"

Charlies face turned red with boiling anger. Gwen sped up her walking as I dragged her out behind me to the small four door grey ford escort out front. Turning the key in the ignition I looked over at Gwen who was still shaking.

"You alright?" It was a stupid question I know. But I asked anyway. Gwen sighed leaning her head back against the seat.

"I really hope Mom lets me go with you to Santa Carla. You're the only one who actually keeps that sicko off of me." Gwen spoke quietly. I reached over pulling my little sisters head on my shoulder.

"Hope so too. Don't know how much longer I can resist taking a butter knife and stabbing his eyeball." I said reaching over to turn on the radio. Nothing like music to relax a person. The plain truth is Charlie that was a sick pervert. Only thing that stood between him and Gwen was me. We tried telling Mom about it only to be called liars for our troubles.

"Think Marnie is happy in Santa Carla?" Gwen asked changing the subject.

"Seems to be. She's met someone. Some guy named David. He's a biker. Never pictured Marnie with a biker." I let out a small laugh. Gwen and I both missed Marnie. Marnie was one of the few friends I had that actually met our Dad before he died. Also she never protested to Gwen joining us when we use to ride our bikes all over Phoenix.

"A biker huh? Hmm sometimes bikers belong to gangs. Think he does?" Gwen asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"He has brothers I know that. I talked to one of them though for only 5 seconds before Marnie took the phone back from him. Sounded nuts to be honest. Said his name was Paul. The others are Dwayne and Marko if I remember correctly.. I answered pulling up to Gwen's school. "Gwen...if I ever got to where I could leave this place..would you come with me?"

Gwen's eyes went huge at the thought. "In a heart beat." I can't take living here anymore. I'm tired of living in fear in that house." Gwen grabbed her pack then stepped out of the car heading inside the high school. I dropped out of school settling for my GED so I could focus on getting a job to help out at home.

Reaching under the passenger seat for a steel lock box. I unlocked it to check on the wad of cash I've saved up. 2000 wasn't much but it was enough to make a fresh start. Maybe in Santa Carla.

**Paul POV**

"MARNIE! WHEN IS SHE GETTING HERE! I yelled impatiently. Ever since I heard Saige's voice of the phone that night I couldn't stop thinking about her. Which was irritating in my opinion. Taking a deep breath I walked into Marnie's room only to find she and David...In bed...Naked.

"Paul...You and Marko give the phrase bad timing a whole new meaning." David said as Marnie covered herself up biting back a laugh.

"Look you two can bang for all eternity. This is important!" I snapped urgently looking at Marnie.

"Two days Paul.. Saige said she would be on her way in two days." Marnie answered sounding exasperated but still smiled.

"That's too long. I need her here now so I can prove this whole soul mate thing is a load of bull!" David pulled on his pants and boots then pushed me out of the room.

"Look. Two days she's already said two fucking days Paul. And I thought this whole soul mate thing was bull myself until I met Marnie. But news flash it's very real. So you can ever accept it...deal with it...get over it..Whatever just get ahold of yourself! David snapped. "Oh and...TRY KNOCKING ON THE WALL BEFORE YOU BARG IN THERE AGAIN!

Marko howled laughing as he walked over to me handing over a joint. Right I needed something to calm my nerves. I'm not ready to settle down yet. I mean come on I'm Paul. Chicks dig me. I dig them. I make them happy.. They make me happy and we happily go our separate ways. I have never had one by my side permenatly before and I'm not ready for that now.

"Ah cheer up ya ass monkey. You may actually like the girl." Marko laughed patting my back.

"And you were the one who said she was welcomed to visit. " Dwayne added looking up from his book. Great the guy was a man of few words and he choose this moment to become a comedian.

"Right! He did didn't he? If this is a pretty friend of Marnie's you're always welcomed to visit!" Marko mimicked my first encounter with Saige.

"Relax Paul. Why don't you try meeting her before you go ballistic?" Marnie suggested trying to play the peacemaker after she emerged from her and David's room fully clothed. "Besides I want to see my friend so whether you feel comfortable with her or not. Best get use to it." Marnie flicked my nose as she headed towards the entrance. "I'm hungry who wants to go with me?"

"I'll have a cute little Italian girl with a dash of ...sage on her." Marko teased dodging the fist I swung at him. " Oh don't get all moody or else I'll get Marnie to kick your ass."

"Oh please don't give me anymore reason to want to kick his ass then I already have..." Marnie muttered following David out.

"Look it's just. I totally am not husband material. Or Mate material or whatever! I'm a slob half the time. I drink. I get high." I continued down the list of reasons why I felt this soul mate thing wasn't for me.

"Well you have the slob thing correct." Dwayne agreed kicking over the beer can pyramid Marko and I had worked on.

"Wow. This is going to be interesting. Because Saige can be somewhat of a neat freak." Marnie laughed.

Great...just..great...

...

**A/N Thought I'd give it a try on a Paul story. Reviews are welcomed please let me know if I'm doing Paul justice hehe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen POV**

Being depressed because of my life at home was nothing unusual. But knowing my sister was leaving and I may be stuck here without here made me even more depressed.

Hoping off the school bus I walked around the corner towards our house. So far it seemed like everyone was gone including Charlie. Which made things even better! Walking inside dropping my bag on the couch I went to quickly take a peaceful shower. It felt so warm and wonderful like only a few seconds in a warm shower could make a person forget their troubles. Stepping out , grabbing a towel. I looked in the mirror after whipping the fog away. I really wished I wasn't such a burden to Saige. Being a smaller figure then her made it difficult for me to defend myself against that over bearing asshole.

"Well. All nice and clean?" Smirked Charlie. Crap.

"Get out of here you pervert!" I screamed disgusted at how he was looking at my wrapped in a towel. "I know I locked the damn door!

"You did. But screw drivers work wonders." Charlie smiled holding up the door knob. "Now come here I just want a hug."

Backing into the corner of the bath room I looked around for anything to hit him with. The plunger! Picking it up I aimed for his head. He ducked grabbing the plunger throwing it out of the bathroom then began to advance towards me. Closing my eyes fearing the worse I was surprised to hear a loud smash. Peeking my eyes open I saw Charlie laid out on the floor knocked out cold. Behind him stood Saige with a busted beer bottle in her hand.

"We are getting the fuck out of here come on. Hurry!" Saige ordered helping me over the broken glass. "We don't have time to waste go get dressed and move!"

"But I need to pack and what about Mom?" I asked feeling so scared.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with Mom. And I've had a bag of clothes pack for you already." Saige answered writing a note. "I had one packed just in case Mom changed her mind. Along with your birth certificate and social security card. I snatched those a year ago so Charlie couldn't get them."

Changing into some clean undergarments. Along with a plain orange t-shirt and pair of jeans I ran out to the car after grabbing my flip-flops. Not the most stylish but hey we didn't have time for stylish now! Saige ran out tossing my jacket to me through the window then started the car.

"Where..Where we going?" I asked.

"Charlie isn't dead. He's just knocked out. And WE are going to Santa Carla. So say goodbye to Phoenix. Rusty will be by Mom's house to check on Charlie. I called him before we left. Don't worry Gwen. We'll be alright." Saige assured me. She reached under her seat handing me a steel lock box. "Look inside."

Looking inside I saw a load of cash inside. 4 grand total. Saige was more serious than I thought. I was going to get a part-time job to help out as much as I could. Smiling to myself I sighed thinking about how our new lives would be. And with the way Saige drove we should reach Santa Carla by morning.

**Paul POV**

I felt a slight panic knowing that...that chick was going be here any God-given day now. It couldn't be possible just couldn't be!

"You better snap out of it. I mean the girl isn't even in Santa Carla yet and you're freaking out over nothing! Marko patted my shoulder while we walked on the Boardwalk in search for some fun. "Besides you could like the girl. Ever think of that?"

"Liking her isn't the issue. It's the feeling like I'm chained to someone I never even met is the issue." Running my hands through my hair eying a couple of broads who passed us.

"I actually think you're lucky." Dwayne spoke walking up next to us. " May not be so bad having someone with you forever."

I gulped. "Forever? She doesn't even know Marnie's a vampire or about ME even aside from our 5 second conversation."

Marnie and David were walking towards us from Max's Video store with Sam behind them. Great Sam he was a good distraction!

"What's up little dude?" I smiled ruffling his hair. Sam swatted my hand away looking annoyed.

"Buzz off!" He snapped.

"One second you're saving my life and now you're telling me to buzz off. Oh I get it. Teenage mood swings" I winked at Dwayne and Marko who laughed.

"Yeah yeah don't make me regret that either dirt bag!" Sam said walking off towards to what looked like the Frog Boy's comic book store.

"Marnie. I don't see how you let him hang out with those two." I said putting my elbow on her shoulder. "They are totally BAD influences."

"This coming from the one who got my brother high the first night in the cave?" Marnie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah but they could influence him on staking his family members!" Marko chimed in. After five minutes of both of us laughing..

"Do you want to tell him now or wait until he's under the influence of something?" David smirked looking at Marnie.

"Tell me what?" I asked looking between the two.

"Don't know. Should make him squirm after all the times he's interrupted our moments alone." Marnie smiled an evil smile. David taught her that smile which made it even worse! "Paul there's no easy way to say this so...so - "

"Saige and her sister Gwen will be here tomorrow night!" David gave me a smile then lit up one of his cigarettes.

"Sister? Tomorrow night? Man we should get a weeks worth of popcorn to watch this huh Dwayne?" Marko laughed.

"And a camera to record it all." Dwayne added.

"No...No...No...Why so damn soon? You said I had two days..TWO. Tomorrow is only one day! Where are they going to stay even?" I demanded looking at Marnie. She folded her arms and smiled.

"Right now Mom is going to let them stay at my Grandpa's house. Since Michael and Star have moved and the place is empty. Laddie went with them as well. Besides. Saige and Gwen need a place to stay. They've had some complications leaving Phoenix." Marnie replied.

**Marko POV**

"Complications?" Paul asked curiously. Marnie bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah. She wouldn't say but I figure Saige will explain when she's ready. Sometimes it's best not to push her." Marnie replied.

"Are they going to be ok with staying at your Grandpa's house alone?" I asked starting to feel curious myself.

'Sam's gonna stay with them for a while to make sure they don't start noticing anything they're not ready for. Personally I can't wait to see Saige. Gwen was always a pleasure to have around. A bit of a quiet person but she's got this personality you can't help but love." Marnie smiled. "I'm going to go over to the house now and make sure it's cleaned up. No telling what Michael and Star could have left lying around."

"I'll go with you." David said.

Looking back at Paul he was white at a sheet. Poor guy he thinks this girl is going to bring his partying days to a screeching halt. Marnie never mentioned that Saige had a sister though. Kind of sparked my own curiosity.

"Hey Marnie do you have any pictures of this chick?" I called out following her and David.

**"You're not seriously going over there to help them clean house?" **Paul asked mentally.

_"Hell No. But I'm betting Marnie has pictures of her friends and it would be nice to put the faces with the names. Now you can either suck it up and come with me cause I know you wanna look too...OR you can stay here and acting like the world is coming to an end ya pussy!" _Now I knew Paul couldn't say no after that.

The Emerson house didn't seem the same since their Grandpa died. Dude was a crazy old buzzard. When Marnie pointed out his marijuana plant out back I really regretted not being able to at least get high with the old goat just once before that bitch Jocelyn killed him. Walking inside we saw Lucy come out with a few already full trash bags.

"Hi Moommmy" I smiled in a snotty teenage tone. Ended up getting punched in the shoulder by Marnie.

"Hi Boys. Marnie if you're here to help me the only thing left is to put clean sheets on the beds upstairs." Lucy sighed looking at the four of us. Woman still wasn't sure about having 4 more sons but she acquired over the past few months. "Boys...Don't raid the fridge at least until tomorrow night. The girls need some food to start out with."

"Sure...Momm" Paul smirked.

6 empty lunch meat packages and 3 empty potato chip bags later...

"HOW? I mean seriously how did they scarf all that down already?" Sam asked finally arriving at the house returning from the Boardwalk. "I mean I know you guys are pot heads but - " David took off his glove and stuffed one in Sam's mouth

"We'll replace everything when the ladies arrive don't worry. Now go read a comic book or something you little brat!" David smirked.

"How do you live with these pigs?" Sam muttered to Marnie.

"What was that?" Paul and I said at once. Sam made a bee line upstairs.

Marnie shook her head having a photo album over to the kitchen table. Opening she flipped a few pages then pointed to a picture of her when she was 13. Next to her stood a girl with red hair who had her arm around smaller girl with chestnut-brown hair.

"Couldn't find any pictures more current but the redhead is Saige and that's Gwen. " Marnie explained.

"HA! Red heads! You love red heads Paulie!" I laughed getting ready to devour the 4th bag of chips we opened.

**Paul POV**

"Aww you look so adorable in pigtails Marnie..." I chucked pinching Marnie's cheek. David kicked my leg under the table growling.

"Paul. Maybe you should get to know Saige a bit before going flying off the handle like you have been?" Marnie suggested. "I mean she and Gwen haven't exactly had it easy their Dad passed away when the three of us were younger."

Way to use the guilt card Marnie...Sisters!

"Fine fine. I'll try be as the perfect gentlemen to this chick." I gave Marnie a genuine smile. Dwayne, David, and Marko all busted out laughing.

"YOU? PERFECT GENTLEMAN? That's rich!" David chuckled. This made me burst out laughing now.

"...Men..." Marnie muttered walking towards the stairs.

"Maybe she won't be so bad. We didn't even know if Marnie would fit in with us but here she is. " Dwayne said looking flipping through Marnie's photo album.

"That's a big maybe. What about her sister?" I asked pointing out the little brunette.

"Sam's dealing with it pretty well. I'm sure Gwen will too. Max seems to be ok with them living here so.." David shrugged. "Come on you and Marko can clean up the kitchen now."

"Why US?" Marko and I both asked.

"Because you two ate the last bags of potato chips..." Dwayne spoke while getting up and heading outside.

"BUT...We...I.." I stuttered then Marko elbowed me then pointed out to the marijuana pant outside the kitchen window. May as well since it felt like my whole world was going to be turned upside down in less than 24 hours. Literally...Less then 24 hours..

**Saige POV**

Lucy gave me directions to their house. I felt so much weights been lifted off my shoulders when she said Gwen and I could live with Sam there. Lucy apparently moved in with her fiance Max. Sam was a cool kid last time I remembered.

"What do you think that means?" Gwen asked pointing to the back of a billboard sign that had Murder Capital of the World.

I shrugged waiting for the gas to fill in our car. "Probably just locals trying to scare the tourists. "This really looks like it could be a cool place."

"Agreed. Wish I could have brought my books with me.." Gwen sighed sadly. Gwen was a book-worm. She read anything from Poetry to stories like Interview with a Vampire. Hoping staying in Santa Carla might help bring her out of the shell she has around herself. Charlie was responsible for that shell so I couldn't be mad with Gwen over it.

Passing through town I kept my eyes peeled hoping to find a few help wanted signs. But no luck. The directions Lucy gave took me a little out-of-town. Not too far into the country like a 5 minute drive between the Emerson house and town. A nice change if you ask me! Finally seeing the house in view I stopped in the driveway honking my horn. A dog came barking out. Nanook!

"Hey BOY! Last time we saw you, you were a puppy!" I smiled petting the now full grown dog. "You were a puppy too if I remember right!" I teased Sam as he came outside.

"Yeah yeah..." Sam smiled back pulling me into a hug. "Come on let me show you inside." Sam picked up one of Gwen's bag helping carry it inside. We didn't have much. Mostly two suit cases. One for Gwen and one for me full of clothes.

Eying the kitchen my stomach started growling.

"Only thing in there right now is peanut butter and bread.." Sam gave an apologetic smile.

"It's ok I understand you're a growing boy who still eats like a piggy." I replied setting suitcase down.

"HEY it wasn't me alright! It was...my new brothers..." Sam spoke quietly. "Marnie said they'll be over later this evening."

"Where do we sleep?" Gwen asked yawning. Poor girls been cooped up in the car like me.

Sam led us upstairs Gwen had Lucy's old room he explained to us. While I had Marnie's old room. Looking around I could tell that this use to be her room. Spotting a picture taped up on the wall was the clue. It was a sketch of four guys with their names on it. One with a spiky mullet was David...The darker haired one was Dwayne, the lighter haired ones were Marko and...My heart stopped for a second looking at the last guy in the picture. Long blonde hair. Looked like he belonged in a rock band. They all did for that matter. He had this sure of himself smile that shouted out one thing...mischief. Not the guy you'd probably want to bring home to meet your mother. Even though my Mom had no room talk considering who she's married to.

Not that I would have given a rat's ass if my Mother liked him or not. What am I saying? I don't even know if I'll like him! Plopping down on the bed still in my clothes I decided to take a very much needed nap. Closing my eyes it felt like I was only asleep for 6 minutes until I felt a cold pair lips brush against mine. My fist had a jerk reaction as have felt my fist meet with cold flesh while my ears were greeted with a loud OW!

Raising up from my I was shaking looking down at the wild haired guy from Marnie's picture...Paul was sitting on the floor across the room rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry totally my fault!" He spoke with a sorry look on his face.

"Damn right! I mean who the hell comes into someone elses room uninvited and kisses a complete stranger!?" I demanded.

"David ..." Paul muttered quietly. "He did it once and Marnie didn't seem to mind."

"Well for fuck sakes I'm not MARNIE!" I replied loudly. "Where is she anyway?"

"Down stairs.. Look I'm sorry. Was..I was looking for the bathroom. Saw a cute girl laying down on a bed and figured I'd give her a kiss." Paul explained.

He was handsome I had to admit. But damn my nerves had been so rattled over the past events from yesterday. I couldn't help but feel like I was on the edge.

_"I know how to take that edge right babe.." _ It sounded like Pauls voice popped in my head.

"What did you say?" I asked eyeing Paul as he got up.

"Nothing. Maybe you're groggy from your nap. For what it's worth I'm sorry. I'm Paul." Paul offered his hand to me.

"Saige..." Sighing I looked him sympathetically. "Sorry I decked you. Next time try waiting until a girl is away before kissing her."

"Fuck no. I mean since you decked me from kissing you while you're asleep. Heaven knows what you would have done if I tried it with you awake!" Paul grinned. Couldn't help but smile he was good. I'll give him that much credit. Santa Carla was sounding better and better by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paul POV**

** "What the hell? Last night you were dreading even meeting the girl and now you're trying to play sleeping beauty with her!"** Dwayne said through our bond.

_"...I couldn't help it. Was only going to the damn bathroom and it's like she pulled me in like a magnet! Maybe she's a witch!" _I replied sounding panicked.

**"No no. She's not a witch its the bond forming between you two. Guess I should have took time to explain it to you before Saige came here." **David smirked mentally. I didn't even have to SEE him to know that he was smirking.

_"What the fuck? Why didn't you? I mean we're suppose to be bro's!" _ I cried walking back down stairs.

**"Figured I'd let you have the fun of exploring this new bond you have with her the same way I had to with Marnie. Max didn't explain it to me until the first night we all met them!" **David explained

_"Ah that's horse shit. You were just getting back at me for all the times I busted in on you and Marnie. Ain't that right Marko?..Marko?" _ Walking back down stairs I saw Marko looking eyes with this slender fair-skinned girl with long chestnut-brown hair. Great...Just..Perfect.

"Hi. I'm Gwen." She smiled sweetly holding her hand out to Marko. He was hesitant on taking it but shook her hand gently. Gwen then shifted her eyes over towards me. She had the same eyes as Saige I noticed.

_"Marko?" _I asked not sure what was wrong with my buddy.

**"I'm fine..." **Marko replied firmly. He smiled back at her biting his thumbnail after shaking her hand.

No..Couldn't be. Could it? But before I could think anymore on the matter.

"EMERSON! Saige shouted sliding down on the railing crashing right into Marnie. Smiling Saige pulled her into a rib crushing hug.

"Aww...This Magic Moment..." I started to sing watching the two girls. They in their own way showed me how much they liked my singing, by giving me the one digit salute.

"Nice to see the distance hasn't changed the two of you." Gwen smiled shifting her eyes from Marko to her sister and friend. Marnie walked over hugging Gwen.

"Ladies. This is Dwayne, Marko, Paul, and my David." Marnie smiled proudly. Gwen kept up with her genuine smile. Saige's eye were filled with curiosity eying the guy who had won over her best friend than for a split second I caught her looking at me.

She was cute. More than cute.

"Paul and I already met..."Saige said sounding amused.

Amused. Amused was good. It meant she no longer desired to deck me. Saige tilted her head looking back at me. Of course. Like Marnie in the beginning. Saige has no idea I can hear her thoughts.

"Is it possible to get jet lag from driving all night?" Saige asked rubbing her forehead.

"Not that I'm aware of. " Marnie replied.

"I keep hearing voices..." Saige spoke quietly then shrugged. "Maybe just stress. Can we go get something to eat? Sam mentioned that peanut butter and bread was the only thing the kitchen at the moment."

**Saige POV**

All four of the guys had guilty expressions on their faces.

"That's right. Sam mentioned his new "brothers" raided the kitchen." Gwen giggled.

"Yeah..We were going to replace what we ate last night." Dwayne replied.

"We'll take you ladies to the Boardwalk for some entertainment and food." David smirked wrapping his arm around Marnie. Oh no. This guy's had my friend long enough! Walking over I hooked my arm around Marnies pulling her towards the car then stuck my tongue out at the spiky haired guy who now looked irritated at me.

"You've had her for days. It's my turn to have her now! Besides we have some catching up to do. Marnie can ride with us while we follow you guys to the Boardwalk." I smiled triumphantly.

_"Damn...Maybe we do have something in common!" _There it was again. Could swear I keep hearing Pauls voice.

Marnie looked over at David no words were said out loud but you could tell they had their own communication of some kind. Aww love birds. David nodded heading over to his motorcycle.

As soon as I started the car and started driving after the guys. I looked over at Marnie. She knew this was coming. Best get it over with while we were alone.

"Ok so spill. How did you met him?" I asked. Marnie swung her head back against the passenger seat laughing. "Is he good to you?"

"It was umm. A love at first sight thing. A love that's for keeps too. " Marnie added answering me. "David is David. I love him. He loves me. Let's just say he's the type of guy who would kill for me." Now the way Marnie said that last part sounded a bit odd.

"You look different." I finally noticed her skin was pale. Granted she's always been pale but I Marnie was even paler then I remember.

"I'm fine Saige. More than fine. Now it's my turn to give you the 3rd degree. Why did you leave Phoenix? I mean really? You mentioned complications." Marnie and I knew each other like a book.

"Charlie finally broke the last straw. Then Saige broke a beer bottle over his head." Gwen spoke up from the back seat. I glanced over my shoulder eying my little sister. "She's gonna find out sooner or later." Gwen shrugged. "Charlie was going to rape me in the bathroom of the house when Saige walked in and well hence the broken bottle over his head."

For a split second I thought I heard a growl come from not only Marnie but in my thoughts.

"As soon as we get settled down. I'm filing for guardianship over Gwen when I turn 18. Its time for she and I live Marnie. Living in Phoenix wasn't living." I said quietly as we pulled up.

"I see." Marnie looked as though she were contemplating something. "You're welcomed to stay at the house as long as you need. Mom won't mind."

I looked out my window to see Paul leaning against the side of my car. He reached over opening the door for me.

"Welcome to the Boardwalk Babe." Paul grinned.

"Don't call me babe. Haven't known each other long enough for you to call me babe." Paul eyed me from head to toe. He had a intrigued look on his face.

"Lighten up sis! " Gwen called from the other side of the car. She now was standing to the cupid face looking one...Marko. "I smell funnel cakes."

Marko laughed then offered Gwen his arm which surprisingly she took it. This was my 16-year-old little sister who put books up as barriers in between herself and people.

_"Or maybe she just wants to have fun to replace all the bad that she's been through." _Looking at Paul was expecting him to be staring at me but instead he was looking out in the distance.

"What? You keep giving me these looks. Guess I am that irresistible...Babe." Paul winked then walked grabbed a hold of my hand guiding me through the crowd as we went onto the Boardwalk. "Best if I hold your hand. People are strange around here. Never know who could snatch you."

I would have argued but Marnie bumped against me then leaned over whispering into my ear. "Give him a chance..."

**Gwen POV**

The smell of the ocean air was soothing despite it being alongside the aroma coming off the food venders being as strong. definitely different from Phoenix. But who couldn't like it. People laughing, smiling while on the rides, running everywhere without a care in the world. I couldn't help but envy them.

Something was definitely off about these four guys and Marnie. People think that just because I'm quiet that I'm being shy. On the contrary. Being quiet gives you a better chance to observe people. And I did see one thing in the car that I know Saige hasn't. Marnie had no reflection in the rear review mirror. But my sister's nerves were frazzled enough so for now I'll let the matter slide.

Now for this curly-haired guy with the Cheshire smile.

"Marnie and I are going to go visit Max at the Video store. Have fun kids." David smirked pulling Marnie along. David certainly did seem intimidating but then again all 4 of them did. Even the quiet one Dwayne.

"So take your pick of the food stands. We have hot dogs. Funnel cakes. Chili dogs. Anything you want." Marko smiled. My stomach started rumbling.

"What about Nachos? Nachos are a weakness of mine." I admitted. They were too. I mean who doesn't like nachos? Unless your lactose intolerant.

"Nachos it is! How long are you girls gonna be staying in Santa Carla." Marko asked while handing money to food vender for the nachos he just bought.

"Forever I hope. I just hope nothing complicates that." I replied reaching over for a chip dipped in cheese.

"Complicates how exactly?" He asked bitting into a chip himself. Could I trust this boy? I huge part of me felt like I could.

"I'm 16. Hopefully our Mom gives Saige guardianship of me when she turns 18 tomorrow. Hopefully. Didn't exactly ask her permission to leave Phoenix but I just...I couldn't stay there alone. I'm not as strong as Saige. " Great now he probably thinks I'm a buzz kill.

_" You're stronger than you think." _Great maybe Saige's car jet lag or whatever is contagious.

Then I felt Marko's hand over mine. He leaned over whispering into my ear. "Please don't be afraid. We won't let anything hurt you girls anymore. I won't let anything hurt you anymore Gwen." I felt him kiss my cheek giving me a light kiss. Whether it was from the kiss , the nachos, or the excitement. My blood felt like it was about to overheat more now then it did before.

**David POV**

Marnie kept giggling standing beside me as we were almost to Max's store.

"What's so funny?" I asked even though I knew.

_"It's hilarious that frick and frak are both the soul mates to my dearest friends. We knew about Paul and Saige but Gwen and Marko?" _Marnie smiled laying her head on my shoulder.

_"Kind of threw me through a loop as well. Think we'll have any trouble from this Charlie or their Mom?" _I actually did wonder about that. Frankly Gwen ran away from home and Saige could be held for kidnapping. We've had enough trouble the past few months.

_"Charlie is an even bigger idiot then my Dad was. Her Mom. I don't think so might ask my Mom to call and talk to her about things. See what we can do. All I can think of at the moment." _Marnie replied. _"Well so far it's 3 down and one more boy to go. Do you think Dwayne will find his soul mate sooner or later?"_

_ "At this rate I hope it's later because I don't even know how the 7 of us are going to handle living in the cave. Could always kick Paul out to go live with the Saige and Sam. Keep Marko and Gwen living with us." _I suggested grinning at Marnie.

"_How unfair of you to unload Paul and Saige on my expecting brother. He did save your life you know. On second thought I'll talk to Mom and Max in a few. I'm starting to feel a bit...Parched." _Marnie walked off after kissing me in search of her evening meal. That actually was something I needed to do as well.

**Saige POV**

Alright so this guy wasn't so bad. After trading jokes with each other and discussing music. Paul was sort of dreamy in a rocker kind of way. From his long blond hair, those bright blue eyes that were filled with laughter. A slight stubble on his chin even. Oh geezus I'm starting to sound like a love-sick teenager.

_"Technically you are a teenager..."_

"Alright that's it. I know I heard you say something!" I stopped just as we were a few steps from the carousel. Paul bit his lip slightly which kind was kind of distracting. "I get it. You the sort of guy who likes to play tricks on a girl. Get her to sleep with you and then leave her the next day right?"

Hearing him sigh Paul placed his hands on my shoulder along with his lips down ontop of mine. They were so cold. Everything felt like it froze into place as his lips moved against mine. Automatically it seemed like my arms grew minds of their own when they snaked themselves around his neck. One of his arms went around my waist while the other cupped the back of my head gently lifting my off my feet. My stomach fluttered in every direction possible. Easing my head back looking into his blue eyes. I felt my cheeks flush. I needed this. He needed this.

"Told you I'm irresistable -" Paul started to smirk before I pressed my lips back against his cutting him off before he ruined this moment. Out of the corner of my eye I certainly did see something that DID ruin this moment. David walking off with some girl. Who wasn't Marnie. That jerk!

Paul turned his head looking in the direction I was looking in. He then looked back at me in panic.

"Saige...It's not what you think! He isn't cheating on Marnie!" Paul tried to explain. Great he was sticking up for the guy.

Pulling away I started walking in the direction where David was heading. Paul grabbed me then pushed me gently against a wall.

"Saige I swear to you. It's not what you think. David isn't cheating on Marnie. He's...Fuck this isn't how I wanted to tell you. You're already riled up from everything else. But I swear he isn't cheating. He'd never cheat on her. He loves her. " Paul's eyes staring into mine begging me to try to understand.

"Then explain it to me Paul. What is that jerk doing with that girl if he isn't cheating on my best friend?" I demanded folding my arms looking up at him.

Paul sighed leaning close as if he were about to kiss me again but his lips stopped inches from mine.

"He's feeding off of her. He's a vampire. I'm a vampire. You and I are soul mates just like Marnie and David are." He whispered quietly.

Vampires? Soulmates? What the hell? Everything began spinning. My vision blurry. Some how I ended up on the ground hearing foot steps running towards me. I felt so numb. Everything that had been spinning became dark. As black as midnight.

"PAUL!" I heard Marnie's voice hiss at him. "Pick her up. We need to get her home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Marko POV**

** "What the fuck, Man?" **All three. David, Dwayne and I shot at Paul. Things were starting to get fun between Gwen and I. I walked out with her towards the current band playing. She was smiling and laughing. And now she's looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Marko? What's wrong?" Gwen asked quietly.

"Oh nothing. Just a slight head rush." I smiled. But Gwen of course didn't by the lie. She stepped back looking up at me with those hazel eyes I could so get lost in. Then pointed a finger at me.

"You're hiding something from me. I can tell." Gwen looked from side to side then stepped closer to me. "Does it have anything to do with why Marnie doesn't have a reflection or why I can hear your voice."

"I think the mixture of excitement and the clouds of weed smoke in the air are making your head fuzzy sweetheart." For goodness sake please drop this for now.

Feeling both her hands on my head now holding me still pointing my head down to where we were looking directly at one another. It was almost like Gwen was trying to figure me out. Tilting her head from one side to another after a couple of times she finally let go.

"You're not human are you? What are you a vampire? Is Marnie one too?" She asked sounding more curious than frightened.

What was it with Phoenix chicks and all the questions. It's like every one of them studied to be a detective at one point or another. Sure I was going to tell Gwen but hell I never even knew she existed for me. Biting my lower lip and sighing I slowly nodded my head.

Gwen stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Going to catch flies with your mouth hanging like that." David said from behind me. Gwens eyes went huge looking from me to David. "We have a situation concerning your lovely hot-headed sister."

"What happened?" Gwen asked naturally concerned.

"Best said in private hun. Marko can take you back to the Emerson house." David replied.

Seeings how Gwen looked worried I gave her my famous Cheshire smile causing a giggle to escape her lips. She took my hand when I offered it to her following us back to where the motorcycles were. Walking back out to the parking lot we saw that Marnie was already gone driving Saige back home. Leaving Gwen to ride with me.

"Never actually been on one of these." Kind of figured that.

"It's easy. And I promise not to drive like a psycho since you'll be with me." I promised giving her a sincere smile. Paul and the others took off ahead of us. Slowly I helped her on making sure Gwen held on tight.

**"Think Paul will have better luck now that he sorta came out of the closet about his sharp teeth?" **I chuckled through our mental bond.

**"Shut up...you curly haired ass monkey!" ** Paul replied.

**"Boy and you plan on kissing Saige with that filthy mouth? For shame." ** Dwayne called out causing David to laugh right along with me.

**Paul POV**

Saige was still out of it when I lifted her out from the car and carried her to the couch in the living room. Gwen came rushing in the door before Marko could even turn his motorcycle off.

"What happened? Did you tell her about you guys being vampires?" Gwen asked peering over the arm of the couch looking down at her sister.

"Huh?" Marnie turned her head around looking at Marko who shrugged holding up his hands.

"She figured it out on her own, she didn't see a reflection from little slugger here in the rear view mirror of their car." Marko said in his defense looking at Marnie.

"Well this was going to happen sooner or later I guess. May as well get it over with." Marnie gently smacked Saige's cheek. "Wake up Petrillo!"

Saige stirred a bit slowly opening her eyes. Marnie pointed her finger right at Saige.

"Now look! You are going to listen to me. Then you are going to listen to Paul. Then if you have any questions. We will listen to you. Deal?" Marnie was sounding more and more like David by the minute.

Marnie began the long tale of becoming a vampire. Meeting David. Broderick. Her Dad trying to kidnap her. The Emerson family becoming vampires well all except Sam at the moment. Everything.

"Wow. And I thought Charlie was an asshole But your own Dad was trying to sell you off to become immortal?" Saige muttered trying to grasp all that she heard.

"Yep. But I'm happy with the results in the end of it all. Now you two need to talk. We will be outside." Marnie patted my shoulder. Gwen gave me an encouraging wink then started to follow.

I turned to see the strong willed girl who decked me earlier looking very, very fragile. Sitting on the other end of the couch trying to respect her distance I looked over at her then winked.

"So when do you want to set a wedding date?" I grinned trying to break the ice between us.

Saige giggled but looked very unsure about me. Didn't blame her.

"I don't know how to do this. I've never had a serious relationship before. Been busy trying to keep Gwen safe from Charlie." Saige looked over at me pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Makes two of us. Aside from protecting your sister I mean. You won't have to worry about that anymore you know. Marko likes her which means he'd do anything to protect her. Just like I'd do anything to protect you. We pretty much protect each other in this whacked out family." I told her.

I watched as the words sink in to her. Alright yes in the beginning I said I wasn't ready for this crap. Part of me still isn't but now ..it's like I have this strong urge to protect her.

"I'm not good with this mushy stuff alright. Never in a million years did I think this would happen. But the first night I heard your voice on the phone. It was someone pulled a rug out from under my feet." That was the best way I could explain it. Fuck I need a joint.

Slowly and unexpectedly Saige scooted over next to me.

"I felt the same thing when I heard your voice for the first time.I'm sorry for having such a strong front all the time. But when my Dad passed away the one thing he asked me to do was look after Gwen. And when Charlie came into the picture it's like that promise has been tested for years. Up until now. " Her hazel eyes looked so tired and weary from everything. "And let's have a first date before we decide on a wedding date..Finding vampires and a soul mate weren't exactly on my to do list when I decided to move here."

"Trust me sweetheart. It wasn't on my to do list either." I replied placing my arm around her shoulder. She didn't tense up this time but still was unsure about things. At least Saige's hot front was cooling down. Though I do like that fire inside of her.

**Saige POV**

A soul mate and a vampire at that. So many thoughts and questions were swimming around in my head.

"So. Do I have to become a vampire too now?" That was the only question that seem to surface.

"Only if you want it. Marnie was given that option so you have it too." Paul explained the soul mate thing to me. We could communicate telepathically kinda nifty. Also we could feel each others emotions which made me feel even worse for sounding like a complete wench earlier.

"Paul can we start over? Maybe go on that first date tomorrow night?" I asked. Sure this stuff all seemed crazy to me. But hey my whole life has been crazy. Bad crazy. Maybe a little good crazy is just what I need. I felt so much hope come from him.

"Was going to see if you'd like to go out anyway. Its your birthday tomorrow right?" He grinned winking at me.

"Alright." I smiled. "So we're safe with you guys. Gwen and I?"

"Trust me. I find Sam to be an annoying little twerp sometimes but his heart's still ticking. Beside the fact that Marnie's called dibs on his death." Paul pointed out. "We'll pick you guys up after sunset."

Paul got up then offered a hand helping me up as well. Marko and Gwen were off in their own little world. Part of me says pack Gwen up and move the Alaska. But she looked happy. I breathed slowly deciding to walk over to David and say what I needed to say.

"I owe you an apology. Obviously I was wrong in what I saw earlier and I'm woman enough to apologize." I said looking up at him.

David dropped his cigarette on the ground putting it out with his foot then I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome to Santa Carla little sister." he smirked. Marnie came up beside us.

"We'll talk more tomorrow evening." She smiled just before turning to follow David over to his motorcycle.

Marko kissed Gwens cheek. I felt Paul's cold lips on my forehead. Dwayne smiled winking at both of us. We watched as they drove off.

"You know. I could get use to all this." Gwen spoke quietly.

"Think I could too. Let's get some sleep." I yawned placing an arm around my sister.

...

**A/N A special thank you to Nightscream who's been the first review on this story. ^_^ all reviews are welcome and appreciated. Sorry it's taken so long to post another chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Gwen POV**

I found it sort of hard to fall asleep that night. Not just because of Marko and the vampires that came into our lives. Saige and I use to share a room all the time. Waking up I looked in the mirror looking at myself from head to toe. What could a guy like Marko possibly see in a nerdy girl like myself. I had a few freckles around my nose. Pretty skinny and small. He was so mellow and calm about everything it seemed like. Never did I dare to try to change how I dressed. Keeping Charlie's grubby hands away was hard enough. There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Sleep good?" Saige asked after I said come in.

"Really good actually." biting my lower lip I looked at Saige. "Sage. Do I seem like a nerdy girl?"

Saige looked to be caught off guard by the question. "Nope. You've always been my dorky sister. But you're beautiful. Why do you ask?"

"I want to..I don't know how to say it..." I hated rambling on.

"You want to look cute for Marko?" Saige guessed. "Gwen judging from last night he seemed to like you the way you are. But if you like. I'll let you borrow a pair of my jeans with rips at the knees and a shirt of your choice. I understand if you're wanting to change but don't make changes you're not ready for."

"Thanks Sis!" I hugged her then bounced off into Saige's bedroom. Her jeans were a little loose but hey I liked to be comfortable. Ripped at the knees in both pant legs. Adding my own Ac/Dc t-shirt I stared in the mirrior approving. "I'm going to go down stairs and help Sam with breakfast."

**Saige POV**

For the first time in ages I took comfort in knowing that I could walk around a house and not have to look over my shoulder. After helping Gwen with her little outfit and taking a shower. I pulled my hair half way up. Slipping on a black tank top with red flowing cotton skirt. Putting my golden hoops in my ears. I decided to actually relax today.

Gwen was sitting at the table with Sam and a stack of french toast in the middle of the table. Gwen set some on a plate for me smiling. "Happy Birthday. I didn't forget." She placed a small box in front of me.

Opening it inside was a black and red hair bandana. I figured that was all there was but after I unfolded the bandana I found a gold charm bracelet with a tiny rose charm on it. "Gwen when did you? How did you get this?"

"You're not the only one who hide their money from Charlie." Gwen smiled getting up and wrapping the bandana in my hair for me.

"If I had remembered it was your birthday Saige I would have gotten you something..I'll make it up to you!" Sam frowned after swallowing a mouth full of french toast. "So you guys were let in on the vampire secret huh?"

"How is it you're so accepting about your family becoming vampires?" I asked curiously. It would be nice to get another human's opinion.

"I wasn't a first. But after all that Broderick stuff happened. The guys seem just like Mike to me. Annoying big brothers only a bit sleezier then Mike. It's actually fun watching Paul and Marko act the way they do around you two. First night where they live. They got me stoned!"

Gwen and I both busted out laughing. Sam tried to keep his composure but ended up joining in.

"Wait...You know where they live?" I asked suddenly getting an idea. Sam nodded yes. "If you really want to make up for my birthday. You'll take us there..."

"What? No! Saige...I can't do that!" Sam panicked

"Why not?" Gwen asked who seemed interested in the idea. Sam looked from me to Gwen. After groaning he accepted his defeat muttering...girls..

"Alright. But we'll go when it's closer to sunset. I don't want to sit there all day long waiting for them to wake up!" Sam finally caved in.

"Deal!" Gwen and I said at once.

Going to where my supposed soul mate lives and sleeps. Into a cave full of vampires. Hell why not? You only live once!

**Paul POV **

Saige's scent filled my nostrils the moment she stepped into the cave. Opening my eyes elbowed Marko.

"Dude you smell that?" I asked wanting to make sure it I wasn't hallucinating from that joint I smoked before we went to sleep.

"Wha?...Oh sorry must have been the nachos from last night..." Marko yawned slowly opening his eyes.

"No...You jackass. Try smelling for yourself." I muttered punching his arm.

After rubbing the spot where I punched him. Marko was finally catching onto what I was talking about. "I smell two things. I smell that we have guests. And you so need a shower dude..."

"Both you pigs could use one.." David mumbled coming out of his sleep.

Finally after all four of us had woken up. We walked out to the main area of the cave to find Marnie already awake talking with Saige and Gwen. Sam had a guilty look on his face. He quickly pointed at the girls.

"THEY MADE ME DO IT!" He shouted.

_"We kind of did...As a birthday present." _Saige replied through our mental bond. That was the first time she's tried using it.

_"You would of been brought here sooner or later babe. Happy Birthday!" _I smiled draping an arm around her. Was expecting to get decked but to my surprise Saige draped her arm around my own shoulder. HA! Maybe there's hope for me and the firefly from Phoenix.

"I'm guessing you guys drove here correct?" David asked plopping down in his wheelchair. Saige nodded. "Good. Cause you three are going to have to go and meet us at the Boardwalk. We'll be there in a half hour or so."

"Why don't we all stick together?" Saige asked. Gah that's right. We need to feed and it would be dangerous to bring them with us.

"Because us lot need to go find a "bite" to eat somewhere. And it's best if you don't come with us. Unless you want to do a Marnie.." Marko winked.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. " Do a Marnie?"

"Yep. Our first outing with her was a hunting trip." Dwayne replied. Saige and Gwen turned their heads slowly at Marnie.

"Hey you both know me. I like getting all the details on something before making any decisions.." Marnie shrugged David pulled her on his lap. "I have to tell you. They are messy eaters."

"Can we go? Or least me I'll understand if Gwen doesn't want to..." Saige started to say

"I want to go too!" Gwen pipped up.

"Ok I have to ask. How is it what's suppose to be a dangerous time for anyone to be around vampires..Is suddenly becoming something you'd see off the discovery channel?" I asked looking astonished at both girls.

"Well why not? I mean if Gwen and I ever decide to actually become vampires. Isn't it best if we know what we're getting into?" Saige asked.

Both Marko and I looked desperately at David for help. But of course our fearless leader takes the girl's side...

"Fine fine. But there are some rules. No scaring off our prey. You don't go telling ANYBODY. And no country music!" It felt like deja vu from when I said this to Marnie.

"You ever bring country music around me and I'll shave your hair off!" Saige snapped.

"You ever shave my hair off. And I'll do the same only I'll leave you mohawk. We'll fit in quite nicely with the other freaks on the Boardwalk!." I snapped back. Neither of us were serious but hell this was fun!

"And what am I suppose to do while you guys are out your themed dates?" Sam grumbled.

"Theme dates?" Gwen looked confused.

"Yeah...Love at first bite..." Sam replied.

**Marko POV**

"Well Sam do you have your license?" Saige asked. Sam now looked at Saige as if she were a goddess.

"You'll let me drive your car?" Sam asked. Hell we wouldn't even let the kid drive our motorcycles! This chick really was brave.

"Only to the Boardwalk and if you wreck it then I'll have Paul and Marko take care of my light work.." Saige grinned. Sam gulped looking from me and Paul.

_"Is it always like this?" _Gwens soft voice popped into my head.

_" Always. Fun right?" _ She giggled in response. I swear if I ever get ahold of this Charlie guy who put his hands and seemed to have broken Gwens spirits. Let's just say his visit in Santa Carla will be a very short one. She seemed so different from Saige. Almost like an yin and yang type deal. I want to help Gwen's spirit come to surface to help kind of like teaching a gilded caged bird how to fly again.

_"I'm sorry if I'm too much like a mouse.." _Shit I had forgotten for a split second that we could hear each others thoughts. _"It's alright. I don't mind if you want to teach me to fly again Marko." _

_ "Oh don't worry. Literally. If you become a vampire. I could teach you to how to soar and then some.." _

"Let's go already." David growled walking out the cave entrance. Sam took Saige's keys and went ahead off towards the Boardwalk.

It didn't take long for us to find some perfect prey for tonight. After picking a spot for Saige and Gwen. Paul pointed out towards a group of Surf Nazi's over on the beach in front of a bon fire.

"Why them?" Saige asked looking up at Paul.

"Trust me. They're perfect. Last week they were about to gang bang a chick before some tourist interrupted them allowing the chick to escape." Paul explained with an emotionless look on his face.

"Will they suffer?" Gwen asked.

"Only for a few minutes. " David answered.

"Not long enough..." It was understandable for Gwen to have a hatred of rapists. Who wouldn't? Unless your into that sick sort of thing.

"Hey come on. We're suppose to be the sadistic ones!" Paul gestured toward us guys and Marnie.

"And what am I ?" Gwen frowned folding her arms.

"Our little Gwen of course." I answered kissing her cheek. "Hope you didn't eat anything before coming here...Might lose your lunch."

Saige and Gwen stayed back in the shadows staying well hidden. Marnie went ahead of us to lure catch the poor saps off guard. I knew having a sister would be good for something!

"You boys looking a bit lonely tonight." Marnie grinned biting her lower lip.

"A bit maybe you could keep us company sweetheart." One of the guys smiled eying Marnie from head to toe.

"No sorry. Just on my way to get some food for me and my boys." Marnie replied starting to walk off from them. The guys followed.

"Oh come on. We can be your boys. Ditch those losers." Another one of the Surf Nazi's trailing his fingers down her arm.

"Now now. My man won't like you touching me like this..." Marnie warned them. Still they persist.

"What he don't know won't hurt him." The first Surf Nazi smiled. David walked right behind him inserting his hand inside the Nazi's chest.

"No but it will hurt you!" David growled then smiled at Marnie who changed into her demonic look.

"Told you I was getting food for me and my boys..." With that the feeding frenzy began.

**Saige POV**

Was the most exotic and yet twisted thing I've ever saw in my entire life. And here I thought I saw some pretty twisted shit. Neither Gwen nor I could look away. Paul walked back over his eyes looked like a mixture of yellow and red. His face harden in this demonic form of his. A bit of blood stained his chin.

_"I know. Not exactly prince charming am I?" _Paul asked sounding a bit worried. I unwrapped the bandana from my hair and wiped away the blood from his chin.

_"Never said I wanted a prince charming. But I do want a man." _Leaning up I pressed my mouth on his feeling his arms snake around my body.

"Ahem. Now that you all have eaten. I'd like to get something myself. And I'm sure Saige would like to celebrate her birthday before the night is over." Gwen said quietly. "Where we going?"

"This little pizza parlor we usually go to. Has great food there." Marnie replied wiping the corner of her mouth. She didn't seem as messy as the boys did. Now I understood what she meant. They were like wild beasts.

_"You think I'm a beast now just wait until we..." _Paul winked playfully at me. He was so sure of himself most of the time guys who were that way around me were just complete assholes but he was different. _"Oh no trust me I'm an asshole I will admit that upfront babe but I'm an asshole with a good smile." _

Finally we made our way to the boardwalk where the pizza parlor was. I spotted my car and Sam waiting next to it. He threw my keys at me saying that he was going to see some friends.

The hostess seated us in a large corner booth.

"We'll have 6 large pizza's one with everything. 2 meat lovers. One pepperoni. And what about you ladies?" David asked raising an eyebrow at me and Gwen. They were really going to eat all that? After the feeding frenzy we just saw?

"Umm..Meat lovers is fine. Anything with no mushrooms." I answered. David looked at me strangely.

"Don't like they're only mushrooms Saige." He smirked. Marnie playfully hit his shoulder.

So after witnessing another feeding frenzy for the night my stomach turned a bit watching these guys devour the pizza. So much so that my stomach felt the safest thing for me was 2 slices out of all 6 pieces.

"Ah this is nothing babe. Should see it when Marko and I are stoned. You would have seen 10 pizzas and then some on this table." Paul smiled. "Oh by the way here."

Paul handed me a small box inside was a small moon charm to put on my bracelet.

"How did you know Gwen was getting me this bracelet?" I asked curiously.

"She told Marnie when you were passed out from your fainting spell." He replied.

David, Marnie, Marko, and Dwayne each gave me the same small box. The one from Marnie and David had a music note charm. Marko's was a small bird it looked like. And Dwayne's was a small peace sign charm. I loved them. Made this bracelet Gwen gave me more special to me.

"How did you guys find all of these? And seriously you didn't have to get me anything." I smiled slipping the charms on my bracelet.

"Good thing about the boardwalk you can find almost anything. I was already intending on getting you something. And well the guys decided on their own." Marnie replied laying her head on David's shoulder.

This was turning out to be the best birthday ever. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Lucy, Sam, and who I assumed was Max came walking into the pizza parlor. Lucy had her famous worried and hesitant look. I remember that from when Marnie and I were children. She had always been like a second mother to me.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Marnie asked when they approached us.

Lucy turned her head then looked from me to Gwen. "You're Mother called she insists you send Gwen home immedietly...I tried to persuade her to maybe let me have guardianship of Gwen so she could go to school here in Santa Carla but then that...Charlie took the phone from her and you can guess the rest. Maybe if you call and talk to her."

All the color drained from Gwens face. "NO! I'm not going! I'll jump off the cliffs on Hudsons Bluff before I go back to living with that PERVERT!" Gwen screamed getting up and running out of the pizza parlor.

"GWEN!.." Both Mark and I yelled after her.

"_It's going alright. Let Marko go find her. He'll be able to sense her through their bond." _Paul put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I can't let this happen...I promised my Dad I would protect her!" Hot tears started streaming down my cheek.

"Hey babe...Calm down...Let's think this through. Marko can go find your sister and we will go back to Max and Lucy's call your Mom and try to reason with her." Paul suggested.

"And if she doesn't want to reason with me?" I asked.

"Simple...You don't go. Gwen doesn't leave. And if your Mom and this jerk wad tries to come get her well..." I saw Paul's eyes flicker for a split second. "This is the murder capital of the world."


	6. Chapter 6

**Paul POV**

Just when Saige and I were starting to click. Some douche and his woman has to throw a monkey wrench into it. Saige was pacing back and forth outside the pizza parlor.

"This can't be happening. Things were starting to feel so right. So wonderful. I mean we come to a new town actually get to be teenagers for once. I meet this wonderful guy even though he's a bite obnoxious but I love that about him..I.." She kept rambling on and on.

Placing my hands on her shoulder I used my lips to make hers come a screeching halt. "So who's this wonderful...abnoxious guy? I'll kill him." I smirked.

"Oh see here's the kicker. He's already dead. But for being a dead guy he's very lively." Saige replied sarcastically. She inhaled then exhaled trying to calm down. "I guess I'll go talk to my Mom then. But I refuse to go back to Phoenix!"

"Sweet heart I REFUSE to let you go back to Phoenix. Unless it's with me. But if I go too then this Charlie guy will probably end up in a wooden box and 9 feet under. That's if Marko doesn't get ahold of him first." I said simply.

Saige gave me the warmest smile I believe I ever received from her. So much tiredness and stress. A lot was placed on her shoulders when her old man died from what I understand. Wonder what he'd think of a guy like me going after his daughter? Probably would kill me. Hell I'd kill any guy like me going after any daughter I had.

_"Actually. My Dad was a pretty open-minded person. He owned a tattoo shop with Rusty his best friend since they were kids. They acted more like brothers really. Sort of like you guys. And like Marnie is like a second sister to me." _Saige smiled using our mental bond.

Then we both started to feel rain drops on our arms.

"Ah hell. Guess we should find somewhere to wait it out." Saige groaned looking up as it started to pour. This gave me an idea actually.

She started to head for the shelter of the carousel that wasn't far from us. Yanking her back Saige stopped tilting her head confused at me. Smiling I started singing Stand By Me by Ben E. King

"When the night has come...And the land is dark...And the moon is the only light we'll see..." Beginning to sing slowly I started coaxing Saige into dancing with me.

"You want to dance now at a time like this?" Saige asked pushing the wet hair out of her eyes.

"I want to dance with you. Right now at a time like this..." I answered. "No I won't be afraid, No I won't be afraid, Just as long as you stand, stand by me..."

She was fighting back a smile but gave in loosening up, allowing her body to move slowly with mine. Yeah she does need to talk to her Mom. But what good would it have done for her to talk being as pissed off as she is.

**Saige POV**

It was so perfect. From the rain drops running down my arms. To my head laying on his now damp jacket. Paul was right. Trying to talk to my Mother being as angry as I am won't do anyone any good. Sighing I looked up smiling, leaned up on my tip toes pressing my forehead against his.

"I get your point. Let's go get this over with..." I said quietly. Paul smiled triumphantly then leaned down and kissed me one more time. "You keep doing that and you're going to distract me from my current goal here.."

Leaning his head back and cackling like a hyena we headed over to his motorcycle. David, Marnie and Dwayne were already back at the Emerson house.

"No Gwen?" I asked hoping and looking concerned at Marnie. She shook her head no.

"Don't worry Marko's with her. So she isn't alone and will be to find." David said smiling. "She's safe."

Nodding I walked inside the house over to the phone. Took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Thank God my Mom answered instead of Charlie.

"Mom..."I replied quietly.

"Saige?! Why did you take Gwen with you? Mom demanded. I'm guessing Charlie told her a different story and she bought it. Figures.

"Well I wasn't about to let your scumbag husband rape and chance that he would try it again after I was gone." I replied dryly.

"What? That is nonsense. Come home now. Both of you!" Typical Mom taking his side.

"I'm 18 now. I don't have to do anything you say. This is my home now and Gwen's. Let her stay with me where she's happy and safe. Please be a good mother for once and put your children first before that over bearing pig you sleep with every night! This is the best solution for everyone. You'll only have to take care of two people in that house now." Trying as calmly as I could I was actually trying to reason with the woman.

"Gwen needs to be home. I'm coming to get her." Mom stated sounding bitter.

"No! Trust me Mother you don't want to come to Santa Carla. For your own good!." I snapped. What in the world did my father ever see in this nit wit of a woman?

"Listen bitch. If you both aren't back here soon I'll personally come for you girls." Charlie's voice was now on the phone.

Paul took the phone from me. "Listen Chuckie..Charlie or whatever.. If you ever come near either Saige or Gwen you'll end up becoming just another face on our famous missing person's board." With that being said Paul hung up.

"They're coming. I just know it." I muttered starting to tremble.

"Let them. Charlie will learn how seriously we are when it comes to our family." Dwayne spoke up.

"He's right Saige. We're your family now." David smirked lighting up a cigarette. "Need to get the ok from Max incase this douche actually does come here."

Almost forgot Max was the head vampire from what Paul explained to me. Funny it's hard to picture a geeky dressed guy like Max as a head vampire.

_"You have no idea how hard it is for us to take him seriously as the head vampire babe. But we do what we do." _I could hear the humor in Pauls voice even in my mind.

A family. Hadn't felt like I belonged to a family in a very long time.

**Gwen POV**

Turns out the direction I ran in took me far along the beach.

"Gwen! Wait up girly." Marko shouted.

I didn't stop because he asked me to. I stopped because my legs were beginning to feel sore. Placing my hands on my knees I leaned down trying to catch my breath. Just when I felt like the nightmare was over it seems to want to lasso me back in.

"I'll cut the lasso with my teeth." Marko grinned pointing out his sharp vampire fangs. Almost forgot he could hear my thoughts. I felt his hands on my shoulders pulling me back and closer to him. I felt so safe with Marko. Feeling safe with a vampire. Odd huh?

Sighing I finally looked up into his blue eyes. I finally noticed they had a hint of green in them. "I can't go...I can't go back." I stuttered.

"Then don't. If your Mom and Charlie are stupid enough to come. Let them. You're old enough to stand your ground. And I'll stand with you." Marko smiled sitting down on the sand pulling me into his lap.

"I..I have no idea what you see in me." I whispered looking away out into the ocean. "I'm just a frightened silly , scrawny little girl." I heard a chuckled escape Marko's mouth.

"You're also a beautiful, sweet, smart girl. Who seriously doesn't give herself enough credit."

"Not going to lie. I have had a few ...ok more than a few chicks on my arm, but they pale in comparison compared to you." I knew Marko's words were true. Guess it's from our bond.

**Marko POV**

It was so much easier to talk to Gwen. She wasn't a stuck up like most of the local broads. Sure she's younger than me. Hey I'm willing to wait until she's ready for anything intimate. Max probably wouldn't approve of her turning until she's older. 17 at the youngest. Gwen's worth the wait. Just then I felt her lips on my cheek.

"Thank you." Gwen smiled." Guess we should go back before my sister sends the dogs out to find me."

"Why do you think I'm here?" I winked at her. Not being able to help myself I leaned my head back letting out a howl. Standing up and pulling Gwen up with me. I grinned at her. "Come on. Let it out. You know you want to. Howl with me girly."

Gwen bit her lip but then opened her mouth letting out a small howl. "You call that howling? A chihuahua could howl louder than that. Come on Gwen. Let it all out." Gwen took a deep breath then out came the kind of howl I wanted from her. Laughing I joined in with her. It was like two wolves howling at the moon. Picking her up I ran carrying her bridal style all the way back to where my motorcycle was. '

_"Marko. I know what I want. When I turn 17 I want to turn into a vampire and be with you forever." _Stopping just before we reached my motorcycle I sat Gwen on her feet looking into her eyes. There was no hesitation in what she said even if she said it mentally.

"You sure about that? I mean it's not exactly something you can change when well..you change. Once you turn you turn. There's no going back Gwen." I informed her. Gwen nodded.

"I'm sure. More then sure. But don't say a word to Saige. I'll tell her myself." Gwen replied getting on the back of my motorcycle waiting for me to get on.

"Gotcha" Even though I wouldn't tell Saige I knew Paul and the guys knew from our brotherly bond.

_**"So I actually get my first official sister!" David spoke through the bond. "Think Saige will come around Paul?" **_

_** "I honestly don't know. All we can do is wait and see." Paul answered sounding hopeful.**_

_** "Gwen and Saige will fit in nicely. I just hope I get as lucky as you jerks someday." Dwayne spoke up**_

_** "HEY in our defense none of us actually asked for these soul mates nor did we look for them. It's like they found us in some odd way or another." David responded. " I can honestly say though I can't think of going through eternity without Marnie. " **_

I knew just how he felt. Gwen was a sweet surprise when I first saw her. And I'll be damned if I lose her or allow anyone to harm her.

**Mary POV**

"Charlie just ...let's leave the girls alone. Saige is perfectly capable of taking care of Gwen." I muttered trying to avoid Charlies rage.

"Fuck that. Both those girls belong here in this house. Ungrateful wenches. First thing tomorrow we're heading up to Santa where ever and getting them back." Charlie growled.

"I can't just take off work ..we need that...ahh" Charlie grabbed me by the back of my hair.

"We are going to get the girls back in this house one way or another Mary. And if we run into any trouble with that punk on the phone well." Charlie rummaged through the kitchen drawer still holding my hair. He pulled out a hand gun. "This will put an end to it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for being patient. Sorry for the wait been having a bit of writers block with this story but here it is and more will come. Thank you for all the reviews and support! **

**...**

**Saige POV **

_Flames were surrounding my body as I laid on the wooden floor of the house. Charlie stood over Gwen leaning down looking as though he was about to put his hands on her. _

_ I tried to scream out to her but for some reason my voice wouldn't come forth. Leaning my head up I then noticed my hand was covered in blood as was my entire shirt. I kept screaming for Paul, Marko, Anyone that could possibly here me but nothing. Then nothing...Darkness..._

Gasping I felt my body being shaken in bed. Opening my eyes finally I saw Gwen sitting on the bed next to me. "You were screaming my name and Pauls name. It was only a nightmar sis." She smiled reassuring me. Safe. Gwen was still safe and sound.

Hearing the clinging of the charm bracelet I had recieved for my birthday. I then remembered we were in Santa Carla. And my sister and I both were falling for two vampires.

_"Saige?" _ I heard Pauls voice. Looking over at the clock I noticed it was only 4:03 p.m. He should still be sleeping. _"Your screaming woke me out of a literally dead sleep babe." _

_ "I'm fine now. Just a nightmar. I'll tell you about it later." _I did my best to sound calm through our mental bond.

"Didn't realize I slept in that late...Was wanting to go look for a job today." groaning I pulled my pillow back over my head.

Gwen giggled then pulled it off. "Well. Since we're both dating vampires ...I think it's safe to say that we'll be sleeping in alot. I mean if and until either of us decide to become full fledged creatures of the night." The way Gwen said that made me peek up out from the pillow raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked waiting for a response. Gwen bit her lip looking away from me. After letting out a deep sigh she calmly looked back in my direction.

"I've decided to become a vampire when I turn 17." Gwen said simply and with alot of confidence.

Talk about pulling the rug out from someone. My little sister wakes me from a nigthmare then purcedes to say that she intends on becoming a vampire.

"Couldn't you have waited until I drank coffee before telling me." letting out another groan I sat up next to her.

Gwen shrugged. "Well you did ask if there was something you should know...And now you know. I'm 100% sure about this Saige. I want to be with Marko and I don't want to feel like a defenceless kitten anymore."

I understood what she was saying. And I wanted Gwen to be happy. Becoming immortal. Immortal with Paul. Waking up every night to his care free grin. A girl could definetly find that appealing. I know I do.

"Alright. If you're sure. Then I support you." I smiled. Gwen wrapped her arms around me pullng me into a hug.

"Paul loves you know. I can tell. This is where we're both meant to be Saige. This is the family we've always wanted." Gwen hopped off the bed then ran down stairs.

Paul. Me. Love. And forever. I wanted tonight to be special and was determined to make it so just like last night. Slipping on a black pair of jeans which had a rip at both my knee caps. Reaching inside my top drawer for my Queen tank top. Yes I said Queen. Anyone who could write a masterpiece like Bohemian Rhapsody deserves kudos. Sliding on my black boots I ran downstairs almost knocking Sam down in the process.

"HEY!. Where's the fire?" Sam asked annoyed that I almost ran him over. I couldn't help but freeze when he mentioned fire. "You ok Saige?"

"Huh? Uh yeah come on lets all go get some dinner before the boys and Marnie wake up." I suggested.

**Paul POV**

Jumping off the bat after waking up. I reached for a joint and lite it up then headed out towards the open area of the cave. That nightmare Saige had actually had me of all people worried. And I never worry about anything! The scary part was even through our bond as soul mates...it was as if I dreamt it myself.

Stretching after crawling through the tunnel I noticed David sitting in his chair flipping through one of Marnie's sketch books. "It was just a dream Paul." David said quietly not even looking at me.

Should of figured the guys saw Saige's dream though my own thoughts. What made me curious was that Marnie didn't seem to share a brother sister bond with us the way I shared a brother bond with the guys. Was it a gender thing?

"Maybe it is. But does it really matter? Marnie can hear my thoughts like I hear you boys so it's not like she doesn't know what's going on." David answered.

"Have you ever seen one of Marnie's dreams? Before she became one of us I mean?" I asked as Marko and Dwayne finally appeared over by David and I.

"Remember that dark blue dress of hers?" David asked. I nodded yes and he continued. "She saw that in a dream of her own when her Dad knocked her out."

"Then how am I suppose to stay calm about Saige having a dream about being shot?" I asked starting feel more alarmed.

David sighed then handed me the sketch book. I stared at the drawing of Saige and me. We looked so happy togather. I remember dreading the thought of Saige coming to Santa Carla.

"One way or another Paul. Our family will be ok." David answered in a deadly tone.

"So what do I do in the mean time? Act like everything is ok?" I asked.

"In the mean time yes. You are going to take Saige out on that much a much needed 1st date with her." Marnie emerged from her room wearing that dress David mentioned. She sat on Davids lap then smiled at Marko and I. "That goes for you too Marko. You both need time alone with your ladies."

"That's our brilliant sister!" Marko smiled.

Alone time with Saige. Perfect could take both our minds off of things.

"And what are the rest of you going to do?" Marko asked thinking the samething as me.

Marnie looked at David. "Go see Mom and Max? Ask them what we should do about Charlie? "David nodded in agreement.

"I'll entertain myself so no worries there." Dwayne said quietly.

All of us. Even me. Really did hope that Dwayne finds his mate soon. Its like this family is one big jig saw puzzle missing one final piece. Even with Gwen and Saige here. We're not whole yet.

"You're right. Just worrying for nothing. Until I actually see this Charlie guy we can't do anything anyway." Getting up I headed out then turned back looking at David. "Talk to Max quick. Cause I can't promise that I won't kill Charlie on sight if I see him."

**Saige POV**

Laying on the couch in the living room I knew Paul would be on his way over here. Just couldn't stop getting that nightmar out of my mind.

"Alright Ms Frowns. I"m here to turn that frown of yours into a smile." Looking up Paul standing in the door way of the house.

"Ever heard of knocking dirt bag !? " Sam complained.

I pulled a pillow over my head but still heard the sounds of a schuffle and the clicking of a door. Leaning up to see what happend. Paul stood infront of the broom closet with Sam trying to bust his way out. Paul folded his arms grinning and shrugged at me.

Couldn't help but giggle and shake my head. "Let him out Paul."

Reluctently Paul stepped aside and opened the door. Apparently Sam was going to ram his way out cause he landed right over the couch and onto my lap.

"Hey kiddo. You're all over my woman and you call ME the dirt bag?" Paul teased trying to sound offended.

"Ah she'd probably have a better time with me anyway." Sam muttered getting up and walking out of the room.

Paul and I looked at eachother quietly for a few minutes then I started to lay back down the put the pillow back over my face.

"Oh no you don't." Paul walked over flipping the couch over and me onto the floor. "You and I are going out. There's a band playing at the boardwalk tonight and we both agreed on having a first date tonight correct?"

I nodded still feeling a bit annoying at being flipped over onto the floor but I couldn't stay mad at Paul. "Right we did but.."

"No buts. No mentioning or even thinking about Charlie. Or this nightmar you had. Date rules. A Queens fan...I approve." Paul eyed my tank top. The helped me get up off the floor.

"Fine. Then I have a rule of my own. No mentioning any exs or one night stands you've had!" I smirked teasing him back. "Deal?" I reached my hand out to Paul to shake on it. He just eyed me as if I was kidding then walked over leaned down to where his lips where next to my ear.

"Oh sweetheart. I think any deal we make with eachother is better off being sealed with a kiss." He whispered making my blood start to heat up. Before I could protest his cool lips pressed against mine. For lips being so cold the kissed I recieved from them sure knew how to heat up my body.

"Think we better go before we start to make sweet music of our own right here in the living room and scaring Sam for life." Paul smirked wrapping his arm around me. Grabbing my dark jacket we headed off into the night to just forget.

This was nice. Going on a few of the rides at the Boardwalk. Walking through the stands looking at everything. Walking over to where the band was starting to play. Was really just a few home down local bands singing the best of the 80's. Paul lifted me up onto a railing to be able to see better then sat up next to me.

"I have so many questions for you. But I'm not sure if I should ask them out loud." I started looking over at him.

_"Good thing whoever thought of this soul mate vampire telepathy thing was a genius." _ Paul smiled.

The band started singing With or Without You by U2. **"See the stone set in your eyes. See the thorn twist in your side. I wait for you."**

_"True. Alright. How did you become a vampire?" _I asked curiously.

_"You were lucky you had a great Dad to remember. Mine was more of a alchoholic. My mom died when I was little so it was just me, pops and my Grandmother. Great woman I think she would have liked you. Well one night after I had it out with my old man. My Gran was worried that the asshole was actually going to kill me for real so Gran gave me some money she had stashed away for when I turned 18 and asked me to leave. Walking around the boardwalk I saw Dwayne and David in a ally making a kill. At first I scared shitless when I realized the had seen me and were coming after me. Two on one. Two vampires on one at that. So I tried the only thing I'm really good at. Joke my way out of it. Either out of pity or sense of humor they spared me and we hung out togather that evening. At the end of the night I knew I wanted to hang with them how we were forever. So I asked and they let me become their third brother." _Paul answered

**"Sleight of hand and twist of fate. On a bed of nails she makes me wait. And I wait without you."**

_"What happend after? Did you go to see your Gran one more time?" _I asked realizing that there was more to this wild haired loveable joker then meets the eye.

**"With or with you...With or without you."**

_"I did actually. I went back to say goodbye to her to lie that I was leaving town. Had to say goodbye." _There was saddness in his voice. _"I went back to the house but when I got there I ...I found..."_

**"Through the storm we reach the shore, You give it all but I want more, And I'm waiting for you.."**

Flashes of Pauls memories appeared in my mind. Him walking up to his old house finding the kitchen window was busted. Walking slowly into the living room finding his Gran smoothered to death with a pillow and a bloody blow to her head. His Dad stumbling into the room with blood on his hand. Paul could smell it and tell that it was hers. In a rage Paul transformed to his demonic side and tore his Dad apart. Dwayne and David appeared helping clean up the mess and helping Paul burry his Grandmother next to his Grandfather.

**"With or without you. With or with you. I can't live. With or with out you. And you give yourself away. And you give yourself away. And you give. And you give yourself away...**

_"Oh Paul..I'm so sorry._" Reaching over I laid my head onto his shoulder taking Pauls hand in mine holding it tight. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad by asking."_

**Paul POV**

I heard the guilt in Saige's voice. I didn't want her to feel guilty. This was actually the first time I've talked about my Gran in years.

**"My hands are tied. My body bruised, she's got me with. Nothing to win and Nothing left to lose."**

_"Hey. No frowning remember? Yeah It makes my sad to think about it but over the years and recently I've learned to move on from it. " _I smiled kissing her forhead.

**"And you give yourself away, And you give yourself away, And you give...And you give...And you give yourself away."**

_" Easier said then done. I miss my Dad so much. I've felt alone for sometime now even with Gwen. Alone because I've been basically the only one looking out for her. But now meeting the guys...meeting you...I don't feel alone anymore. And I don't want to feel alone ever again." _ Saige said quietly through her thoughts.

I knew how she felt. Other then my Gran I felt alone all my life too. Until I met my David..Dwayne..Then Marko joined the picture. But there was still someone missing.

**"With or Without you..With or without you...I can't live.. With or with you. With or without you."**

Couldn't have put the words any better. At first I thought I couldn't live with a soul mate. But now I know how David feels. He can't live without Marnie it would be like ripping his soul in half. Just like it would feel for me if something happend to Saige.

"With or with you..." Saige started singing quietly to me with and understanding look on her face. "With or without you..."

"I can't live...With or Without...With or Without you.." I replied singing right back to her.

"Make me what you are.." Saige leaned over and whispered in my ear.

I nearly fell backwards onto the concrete pavement behind us. Would have too if Saige hadn't grabbed ahold of the sleeve to my jacket.

"Would you mind repeating that? You're not toying with me right?" I asked in a hush tone.

"Paul. You've known me long enough to know that I don't toy about anything serious. I know what I'm saying and yes. I want to be apart of your life..your family. Gwen's already said she's going to when she turns 17. Marnie's like a sister to me too. I feel like I have 3 brothers in Dwayne, Marko, and David. I want this." There was no joking in her tone. Complete seriousness.

"YAHOOOOOOOO! I get another sister! I get another sister!" Marko shouted startling both Saige and Me. He picked Saige off the railing we were sitting on and twirled her around. Gwen was smiling shyly giggling while he did it.

Alright now I definetly KNOW how David feels...

"Ah cheer up you long armed baboone. This is a time to celebrate for the four of us. So when did you plan on turning Saige?" Marko asked after putting her down. Thank goodness a louder song started playing and the crowd was too busy to notice or here us.

"As soon as we tell Max. I don't want to wait around on this. If Charlie and my Mom are on their way then the sooner the better." Saige answered

**Max POV**

I started out with 4 sons in Santa Carla. And then I gained a daughter in Marnie. Seems like I'll be gaining two more. David and Marnie came over earlier to discuss this Charlie situation. Saige's nightmar as well. Normally I would shrug off silly nightmars but after the event where we almost lost Marnie to Broderick well I'm not taking any chances this time.

"Well. 3 down. 1 more to go." I sighed sitting outside with David. Marnie was inside with Lucy.

"Dwayne will find his soul mate no worrying about that." David replied.

"Yes but you forget something. These mates came to the three of you. Didn't exactly look for them now did you? All we can do is hope Dwayne's will come soon too. I hate seeing even one of my sons miserable." I said.

"Oh how...fatherly...of you.." David replied dryly. "Now let's talk about this Charlie. Anymore father son bonding and I may throw up on your patio."

"Right...Hm. Let him come. And he poses a real threat we kill him. But if he can be convinced to go back to Phoenix and let the girls be alone in peace then leave it at that. We won't go looking for him in Phoenix. I don't want to explain to any current vampires who have hunting rights in Phoenix why we're tresspassing into their territory." I said simply pouring a glass of brandy and handed it to David then poured one for myself.

"To a growing family!" I saluted raising up my glass.

"To a growing family. But since it's growing I'm insisting on a few things to clean up a few of the rooms in the cave. Namely...doors.." David raised his own glass clinking it with mine.

"Ha! Suppose that is going to be necessary...Better your cave then my house. Couldn't stand all the hormones coming from you lot." I laughed and earning a glare from David.

...

**A/N . Incase anyone was wondering the lyrics in bold in between Saige and Paul's conversation is the music playing in the background so to speak.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen POV

Vampires. My sister and I were going to become vampires by the end of the year. After meeting up with Paul and Saige. The four of us went to Max and Lucy's. Both Saige and I were smiling from ear to ear when Max welcomed us as his two new daughters.

"I know you both had a wonderful man for a father already and I am by no means am trying to take his place. But know if you need anything I'm here." Max said gently looking from Saige to me.

It was like getting that one step dads that you'd always pray that your Mom would marry. Unfortunately our Mom settled for less then what she deserved.

"Thank you Max." Saige replied

Paul then put his arm around me in a brotherly way. "Now you come to if this curly-haired rat gives you any problems." He winked causing me to giggle. I loved this. Having brothers.

"Pff...With Saige here now I'll have her take care of my light work." Marko replied. Then the two of them got into a playful scuffle.

Marnie and David laughed watching over from David's motorcycle. Poor Dwayne looked lonely by his. Smiling I decided to take it upon myself to try to cheer my new brother up by walking over and giving him a gentle hug which seemed to startle him more than anything. Looking over at Saige and Marnie they understood what I was thinking cause they came over as well.

"You ladies don't have to do this." Dwayne muttered.

"Nonsense as your sisters it's our duty to look out for you and cheer you up when needed." Saige hushed him. Marnie nodded in agreement which earned all three of us girls low growls coming over from our guys.

Marko POV

All three of us. David, Paul, I stood watching a dumb founded and a bit jealous that Dwayne managed to have not one but all three of our women on his arms at the moment.

"Ahem...You're men are over here." David complained.

"Yes but our wonderful brother is right here!" Marnie replied folding her arms. Saige and Gwen joined in on the glare being sent our way.

Dwayne obviously not wanting to take sides on the matter stood right there with a small grin putting an arm around Saige and Gwen with Marnie standing in front of him still staring at David. A David Marnie stare down...those are always fun to watch.

"I'm beginning to like this sister thing more and more." Dwayne grinned.

But Paul and I didn't want to wait around so we gently pushed David forward. "David put your foot down and get Marnie out of the way! Paul ordered.

"Yeah.. We're right behind you." I joined in grinning.

After a few minutes of silent thinking David puffed the last bit of his cigarette then strolled over to Marnie and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Alright now you two are on your own with the other two." Marnie struggled and protested.

"You guys realize that it won't always been this easy. Once Saige and Gwen are turned it'll be like going up against three harpies!" David smirked mentally to Paul and I

"They scare me now and their not even harpies yet...Obviously you never felt Saige's right hook!" Paul replied.

"And as sweet as Gwen is now. I'm almost afraid of how she is when she's really pissed off!" I chimed in.

"Chicken shits..." Dwayne pipped up feeling damn proud of the girls taking his side.

" Shut up!" All three David, Paul and I said at once.

"Now if I put you down. Will I be able to sleep peacefully without worrying or not if I'll wake up the next night?" David asked Marnie who stopped struggling.

"Depends on how nice you put me down..." Marnie muttered. David laid her gently on her feet. Softie! Marnie never stays mad at David for long.

"Speaking of sleep. Will I be able to sleep next you in the cave when I turn?" Gwen asked mentally catching my attention.

Gwen sleeping in my arms everyday. I liked the sound of that.

"Sure. David shares Marnie's room most of the time. We fixed up one of the broken down hotel rooms in the cave. Shouldn't be any problem fixing one up for us. " I told her.

"Never had my own room. Without Saige I mean. We pretty much have shared a room all our lives. Sleeping alone at the Emerson house kind feels lonely sometimes. I think I like the idea of sharing a room with you." Gwen smiled returning to my arms.

Was about to kiss Gwen when a pair of headlights hits us both in the face. A red Volkswagen pulled up into Max's drive way.

"Oh no..." Gwen whispered in complete terror.

Saige POV

"Fucking hell!" I hissed quietly. Paul walked over putting a protective arm around me.

"Who is it?" He asked quietly.

Why? Why couldn't they have left us alone? I thought watching my Mom's Volkswagen pull up and park. Looking over at Gwen. Marko stood protectively by her. Sighing I breathed then started walking towards the car. Knew this was coming sooner or later. My only hope was that...

"Do you have ANY idea the worry you two ungrateful brats have put on your Mother!?" Charlie shouted once getting out of the car.

Yep my only hope was Charlie didn't come but apparently that was too much to hope for. Standing my ground I wasn't going to let this asshole run me off where I'm actually wanted for once.

Ignoring Charlie I turned to my Mom. "Why are you here?"

"Saige please. We're a family. You girls belong home with me. At least Gwen does." Mom said quietly trying to sound sincere.

"Mom. We haven't been a family since Dad died. Any chances of US being a family again shattered the day you said I do to this asshole!" I replied calmly. Mom looked hurt a little but truth hurts sometimes.

"Now lookie here you smart mouth little bitch..." Charlie started.

"NO YOU LOOK! I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN LIVE WITH YOU. EITHER OF YOU. SAIGE AND I HAVE A FAMILY NOW! A REAL FAMILY! A FAMILY THAT ACTUALLY IS THERE FOR EACH OTHER! BUT THAT'S SOMETHING YOU NEVER SAW SAIGE OR ME. YOU DIDN'T SEE US AS DAUGHTERS OR FAMILY. YOU JUST SAW US IN A PERVERTED WAY FOR YOUR OWN SICK AMUSEMENT!" Gwen shouted shocking every single person who stood in Max's drive way.

"HA HA! I KNEW THE KITTEN HAD CLAWS!" Paul cheered. It was obvious he was fighting back from laughing out loud. " Gotta watch out for the quiet, sweet ones. Always end up being a bundle of fury once pushed! Saw Dwayne pissed off once...You talk about scary.."

" I'll be sure to make a mental note of that.." I replied still a bit shocked myself. But proud at the same time.

" Gwen please be reasonable. You need to finish school." Mom begged.

"Fine. Give Saige guardianship of me and I'll finish high school or get a my g.e.d simple as that." Gwen responded folding her arms. "I'd rather be a drop out and know that I'm safe. Rather then a high school student always living fear and worrying if I had forgotten to lock my bedroom door."

"Gwenie come on. You could do so much better then...then. " Charlie gave Paul, Marko, Dwayne, and David a skeptical look.

Standing next to Gwen I put an arm around her giving my support. "Gwen's right. We don't need either of you. We have a family now. A real family." I sighed looking from Charlie to Mom with a sad but determined look. "And there's no way your taking that away from us. Or us from them."

"Look you. You've been a bad influence on your sister long enough. It's time she came with us to live. Alone if that's what it takes. Put your sister first for once Saige." Charlie growled taking a step forward.

Now boys and girls it was my turn to snap but ...I did mention I loved Paul right?

Paul stood between Charlie and I. No silly smiles. An all serious face. "No. You don't understand. If anything Saige has been a strong influence on Gwen. She's worked hard her whole life. Always put her family first. Put up with your pedophile ass long enough. You think you can take either of these girls. Go ahead...Try it...But it'll have to be over my dead body..."

"You long-haired punk! Who the fuck do you think you are? This is family business and it ain't none of your concern." Charlie growled stepping forward dangerously close to Paul.

Dwayne, David, and Marko then stood next to Paul. Putting a barrier as it were in front of Gwen and I. Marnie walked in front of us too taking David's hand and smiling proudly.

"Marnie please. You've always been a reasonable girl." Mom said quietly. "Help us!"

I saw Charlie eye Marnie with the same sadistic look he always gave Gwen. Apparently David noticed it too because he then gently pushed Marnie behind him next to Gwen and I. Wow. Even knowing that his mate is a vampire David was still very protective of her.

"You have no idea. He worries whenever she goes off alone to hunt even. Always afraid of some hunter coming along and staking Marnie." Paul explained mentally to me.

"Mame. Sir. I can't stop you from trying to convince the girls to return with you to Phoenix...How ever...I can say that you are both trespassing and I insist on you leaving." Max spoke calmly.

Charlie motioned for my Mom to get back in the car. Looked like he was getting ready to do the same until he stopped and looked at us. "Don't think for one minute that this isn't over. It's far from over."


	9. Chapter 9

Paul POV

"Thank you. All of you for standing by us." Saige turned and said after their Mom and Charlie were out of sight.

Usually. I'm a pretty mellow guy. Smoking a joint here and there. Enjoying myself on the boardwalk with the guys. But after finally seeing the threat aka Charlie finally in the flesh. Nothing would make me more mellow right now than to rip out his throat. Can only imagine Marko thinking the same thing seeings how the guy lusted after Gwen for years. Now I finally understood. Their Mom looked practically terrified of the man. Saige fought him off Gwen by herself for years.

The realization hit the rest of the guys too apparently David put a hand on Saige's shoulder. "It's what family's do Saige. It's not just your problem to deal with anymore." He smirked.

"So oh wise one. The bastard actually came here, so does that give me the green light to rip him apart now?" I asked.

"I still stand by what I said Paul. " Max answered. "But if Gwen would feel safer. I'm giving you my blessing to turn her as well as Saige. You don't have to wait until your 17 if you don't want to. You've both proven trustworthy enough to me."

"I don't think either of you should go back to the Emerson house until Charlie is either gone or dead. Preferably dead." I looked from Saige to Gwen.

"I never meant to bring our troubles with us from Phoenix. Maybe it would have been better if we had went somewhere else.." Saige muttered mentally.

"That's crazy talk woman. You didn't bring the trouble it drove here in a red Volkswagen. And no one said that life was easy. Even as a vampire we have our fair share of hard times. But here we all are still and now here you and Gwen are now. With us." I smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"You really think it isn't safe at the Emerson House? I mean shouldn't someone go stay with Sam than or have him come here?" Gwen asked.

"I can go stay with Sam for a while." Dwayne volunteered. "You lot will be busy preparing the new members of our family anyway. I can stay in the cellar room Michael made when he and Starr still lived there."

"Perfect. David and I can stay here in one of the spar rooms at your house." Marnie smiled.

David gave her a stern look. "We can?" Marnie elbowed him nodding. "We can." She replied sweetly then walked over to Gwen. "Gwen you guys could stay with us here too. I'm sure Max won't mind."

"I won't ?" Max asked not understanding. "No dear you won't " Lucy came up behind him giving the same sweet smile Marnie gave David. Like mother like daughter.

My brilliant sister had just cleared out the entire cave leaving it for just Saige and I tonight.

"Did I mention how much I love having Marnie as a sister?" I smiled looking at Saige who finally caught onto the idea.

" Probably as much as I do. I'd like to turn tonight. Will it be painful?" Saige asked mentally.

"It'll feel a bit uneasy but it won't hurt. There's a bottle of wine you'll drink from and within 24 hours you'll change from human to half vampire. You won't become a full vampire until..."

"Until I kill." Saige finished understanding.

"Well as much fun as this has been. I'd like to go relax for a while." Saige said bidding everyone a goodnight in a polite way.

David POV

We watched as Paul and Saige took off on his motorcycle.

"Tell me again why I'm not sleeping in our bed tonight?" I asked turning to Marnie.

"Because you are going to sleep here in another bed with me tonight. And I thought it would be a bit unsettling being in the same place with two very active people who are both wound up like two tight springs ready to burst." Marnie said softly tugging my hand motioning for me to follow her towards the beach.

"Like I said why am I not sleeping in our bed? I owe Paul and Marko good for all the times they've intruded and interrupted us?" I asked smirking. A gleam I knew all to well reflected off those dark blue eyes belonging to my own mate. Gently with her hands she pushed me down on the sand then sat on top of me. Leaning close to my ear Marnie whispered. " Agreed you do but I can think of better things you would rather do."

"Don't think this will be able to stop me all the time." I smirked responding to her.

"Of course not. But tonight...just for tonight." Marnie smiled pressing her forehead against mine.

Alright just for tonight...

Saige POV

My nerves rattled more than a rattle on a rattle snake. Being alone in a cave. With a bed. With something more dangerous than a rattle snake. Who's bite is more fierce than a rattlesnake I might add.

"It's going to be ok. Soon after tonight your bite's going to be more fierce than a rattlesnake too babe." Paul reassured me.

The cave seemed much bigger with everyone gone. Looking up I finally noticed all the pigeons flying around the ceiling. Paul smiled looking up with me. "They're Marko's" he explained taking a joint out from behind his ear he looked at me. "Don't mind do you?"

"No." I replied watching him walk over towards the back of the cave then came back with a red jeweled wine bottle. "This is the wine huh?" I looked at it in awe. One drink of this stuff was going to change my world forever. Literally forever.

Paul set the bottle down next to the bed out in the opening of the cave where we stood. "It'll be a good few hours before sunrise. You don't have to drink it right away."

Smiling I walked over wrapping my arms around his waist. He was so tall. "And what do you purpose we do to kill a few hours?"

Paul smirked flicking the lite joint into a fire barrel near by leaned his head down as I reached up kissing him tenderly on the lips. His lips were so cold. A surge of emotions raced through us both. I pulled back a little making Paul look at me with a bewildered look. "I umm.. I have a confession to make. I'm not a virgin. A close old friend he and I..."

Paul put his lips back on mine. "I know. Remember I can see your thoughts..your memories. It's alright. Not like I'm a virgin. I may not be your first but I damn well am going to be your last." With that being said my arms snaked around his neck letting him resume the kiss. Feeling Paul lift me up from my feet, guiding us both over onto the bed. His lips were so cold on my skin be it still didn't stop me from melting from the inside out as they roamed down along my jaw to my neck.

Paul POV

I've slept with a good many women. I won't lie but none of that compared to feeling Saige's emotions become so intence...not to mention my own emotions. A million tingles raced through us both taking the dance that our tongues started turning into ice clashing with fire pressing against each other on the bed. Passion building higher and higher, clothes disappearing. Daring to see just how much of a wild cat I had underneath me slowly I let my fangs come out touching against her bare shoulder causing Saige to tense a bit.

"I won't die from you biting me will I?" She asked breathlessly. Smiling I pulled the wine bottle closer easing her comfort.

"Nope." Nipping at her skin I let my fangs slowly puncture her sensitive skin. Sweetest nectar in the world touched my tongue and apparently turning my wild cat into a tigress. Nails scratched along my back digging deep. Deep guttural moans escape us both as well as our self-control.

An hour or so later after finally floating back down to earth. Saige raised her head smiling dreamily at me. "Hand me the bottle before I fall asleep." she muttered.

"You're sure about this? There is no going back after this Saige." I explained calmly handing her the bottle of wine.

"You're right Paul. But after everything that's happened. Vampire or not. There is no going back for me. Not ever. Cheers." Saige uncorked the bottle and began to let the red liquid flow into her body. Taking the bottle away I couldn't tell if it was the wine that gave her that sleepy look or us being together. Either way I didn't care. She was mine.

"Like I said. No looking back." Saige sighed sleepily.

Let's see that jackass try to come between us now. I thought to myself looking up at the ceiling letting the sleep from the sun rising take over.

Mary POV

"I told you it was pointless to come here!" I snapped at Charlie who in turn backhanded me to the wall of the hotel room we were in.

"I've had all I'm going to take from YOU and your snotty ass daughters. No one makes a fool out of me. Especially not a bunch of punks with long hair." Charlie growled.

"We should just leave..." I cried rubbing my cheek.

"We leave. When I say we leave Mary." Charlie grumbled looking out of the hotel room window.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saige POV**

My body felt like all the hotness, the heat slowly started draining. Then began to be replaced by a soothing, calming, coolness. Slowly I opened my eyes expecting to see Paul smiling at me.

Instead I saw a familiar man working on his old truck. He had short brown hair along with a goatee. Wore blue jeans and a t-shirt. He was smiling up in my direction. His hands were covered in oil from the work he was doing..

"Daddy?" I mouthed. But he didn't seem to hear me.

_**"DADDY! Wait for us!" It was the voice belonging to a younger me. A little girl wearing a blue t shirt and over alls. Hair in a ponytail. Gwen trying her best to keep up behind me. Brown hair in pigtails and wearing a red sundress. Both of us wearing sandles. **_

_** "Alright girls. I have to go down to the store for a part for this truck or else your Mama will have my hid." He chuckled. Dad looked so happy. We all did. Dad walked over to his harley getting ready to leave.**_

_** "I wanna go with you. I can umm..hold the part while you drive. Or else you might lose it!" I insisted.**_

_** "Me too ..Me too" Gwen agreed. "Please Daddy?"**_

_** Dad smiled then looked around checking for any sign of Mom. "Our little secret?" he winked reaching for Gwen setting her securely in front of him. Then he helped me on back. "Hold on tight now Saige." **_

_** When we got back. Gwen and I took turns retrieving whatever tools Dad needed to put the new part on. Daddys little helpers in a way.**_

_** "I'm going to be right mighty sad when some young men come and takes my little girls from me." Dad teased. Both Gwen and I crinkled our noses up. **_

_** "We're not interested in boys yet Daddy." Gwen said.**_

_** "And even when we are. No will ever take your place." I smiled. Gwen nodded in agreement.**_

_** "John! Girls. Dinner." It was Mom's voice. When she was happy. **_

_** We walked into the house and ate supper as usual. Mom and I did dishes together. I ran outside taking the trash out then I heard a noise. Creep up towards the garage. I saw someone messing with Dad's truck. I didn't know who it was then. But the adult me recognized it as a younger Charlie. Gasping when he looked up and saw me. I ran towards the house getting ready to tell Dad then something hard hit me the back of the head causing me to black out. The next morning I woke up in my room. Mom rushed in. **_

_** "Saige hun we have to hurry. Your Dad's been in an accident. How's your head sweetie? Your Dad found you unconscious outside." Mom asked in a rush but concerned tone.**_

_** "I don't remember what happened..I must of tripped." I muttered tieing my shoe laces and following Mom. **_

And with that. A tidal wave came crashing down on me. Dad's face flashed before me one more time then disappeared.

_"_Saige...Saige..._SAIGE." _ I heard Paul's voice out loud. After a few minutes when I didn't respond right away. He tried getting my attention through our bond. _"Saige."_

Slowly I opened my eyes to see his smiling face grinning down at me. He looked so handsome. Reaching up my fingertips brushed against the side of his face. Our skin now the same temperature. Then I noticed our skin was now also the same color.

"Did you see? That dream or whatever it was?" I asked. Paul nodded slowly. His hand copied the movements of mine and brushed against the side of my face. They slowly trailed down to my mouth where I felt his fingers delicately touch my new vampire fangs. A vampire...Wow bet Dad never saw that coming.

"I saw it all. But now so have they." Paul turned his head.

**Paul POV**

Saige raised up looking in the direction where I was. There stood our family. Gwen, Marko, David, Marnie, and Dwayne. Saige's eyes locked on Gwen's. She got up and walked half way over to Gwen.

"Did you see it too? Through Marko?" Saige asked.

Gwen nodded her head slowly. "Charlie did it. All this time. But it's just your memories against his. There's no way we can get him arrested for this."

I couldn't help myself from starting to laugh. "Arrested? Darling we're vampires. When someone hurts our own. We have our own breed of justice."

"This is after all the Murder Capitol of the World." Marko nodded agreeing with me. "But before we decide anything think you and Saige should go take care of her current problem."

Turning back to Saige. I then saw her clutching her throat. She was hungry. "Come on. We're going hunting. Then..we'll really go hunting." Smirking I extended my hand out to her which Saige gladly took.

Never did I imagine so many people would be here in the cave following us out. What was only 4 guys was now 7. My boys..My brothers. And now not only one I have two sisters along with my mate.

Saige clung to my arm while we walked around on the boardwalk looking for potential prey. "I know it's scary. But it gets easier. Think of it as picking out a big steak." I whispered into her ear.

Saige chuckled. "Yeah a very...rare steak. Think anyone will miss them in Santa Carla?" Saige's eyes were focused on the crowd by the stage.

Narrowing my own eyes. I could see what she spotted one guy with a blue mohawk passing a bag of cocaine to a surf nazi and it appeared that they were walking off alone away from the crowd towards the beach. Perfect. " Well. I can't speak for Santa Carla but I know I won't miss them!"

"Wow. Wonder how you'd react to people you do miss.." Saige mumbled as we walked towards the two poor saps. "Sorry. I didn't mean that sounded. I know you must miss your Grandma."

"I do. But being around here makes it easier. She use to bring to the beach all the time when my old man was at work. And before all that happened." I answered truthfully. "Enough of the mushy brady bunch feelings talk for now. Focus!"

"Alright..Alright give me a break. I'm a rookie at this remember?" Saige snarled at me.

Saige snarling. Sexy! But now wasn't the time to think about being sexy!

"No it most certainetly isn't..." Saige replied dryly. Forgot for a split second that she could hear my thoughts.

"Just stay calm. We're almost out of sight of people." I instructed.

She nodded while clutching her stomach. "No looking back huh?"

"Stay here." I told Saige after leaving her leaning against a tree then made my way over to the saps talking on the beach. Usually if the guys were here we'd hunt like a pack. But we don't always hunt like that and Saige needed to be talk. 1st time may not be the charm but she is a rookie at this after all.

"Hey boys. Couldn't help but over hear you over by the music back there. Was wondering if you'd be willing to help my lady and I out. We're wanting to party tonight." I winked at the drug dealer and his current customer. A surf nazi.

"You have cash?" The Dealer asked.

I smiled pulling out a wad of cash . "Why not party with us guys?"

"You willing to share the cute red-head over there?" The surf nazi asked eying Saige.

Saige I guessed having heard them gave both the guys a come get me smile and playfully exposed her light skinned shoulder.

_"Starting to wonder if you'll be TOO good at this..." _ I teased Saige telepathically. Also took some restraint not to kill the guy right there for how he was looking at her.

**Saige POV**

_"Pff. Don't you start. I can just imagine all the ways you've lured stupid little unexpecting bimbos to their doom." _I shot back at Paul.

_"Yeah...Yeah...Anyway stay focus!." _ Paul smirked at me while following the two creeps who were walking towards me. Guess it was time to play my part.

"Hey boys. You willing to help me and my man out tonight?" I playfully pouted to them.

"Depends sugar. Your man isn't selfish with you is he?" The drug dealer asked stepping closer.

"Nope he's not." I answered.

_"Yes I am. I want the dealer for that one." _Paul replied and demanded all at once.

The surf nazi and drug dealer were both getting impatient and uneasy at this point. "So umm. Are we going to party or what?" The Drug Dealer asked. Paul then had a hand around the guys throat then his other hand around the surf nazi.

"Sure boys. But the lady and I need a snack before we do any partying." Paul grinned. His face was not transformed into its demonic phase. Fangs found their way into the drug dealers throat so naturally.

But I didn't know if I could really do it. Could I really kill these people? Even though the delicious aroma of their blood was now in the air putting my vampire instincts into a trance? That delicious smell. My face tightened. My own white fangs watered hungrily.

"I...I don't know if I can do this..." I whispered backing away.

Paul used this claw to cut into the surf nazi's throat then pushed him towards me. "You have too. You must feed. It's the only way to make the pain go away." Paul insisted.

Nodding in agreement. I felt like a little kid again when my Mom forced me to eat broccoli. Ick. Hated the stuff. So I did to the surf nazi what I did to the broccoli. Shut my eyes and just got it over with. I put my mouth to his neck and got on with it. Warm, red liquid slide down my throat. All the pain slowly went away bit by bit as I drank more. When finally finished I leaned back against the tree feeling so buzzed. Like a person would feel after drinking too much whiskey. Paul took the bodies and threw them out into the ocean allowing the current take them away to become shark chow. I guess in a way that's what I am now. A land shark.

Paul came back and pulled me close to him. "It'll get easier in time. You did fine. Let's get you cleaned up and go find your sister. Marko says she's getting impatient. We'll head back to the Emerson house to get your things and you can shower. Gwen and Marko said they'd meet us there."

Nodding in agreement. My mind was still buzzing from the high of my first kill. I barely even noticed Paul leading me back to his motorcycle. My hearing was so enhanced now. I could hear everything from an owl hooting to a married couple yelling a few blocks passed as we drove on.

Gwen was sitting on the front porch waiting. She got up and walked over to me slowly. "You look so..you. Messy. And you definitely need a shower. But you're still you." Gwen then looked at Paul. "Marko's out hunting."

"Gee thanks sis.." I replied smiling walking into the house. "Are you staying here or are you moving to the cave as well?"

"Yeah. No sense in staying here when I'll eventually have a set of my own fangs." Gwen grinned. "There's something you need to talk to me about? About Dad?"

I heard Paul mutter. "Shit." And continued on inside upstairs.

"I'm guessing Marko told you? I was gonna tell you as soon as I saw you but I had to feed first." I explained quickly turning around looking down at Gwen who was at the foot of the stairs.

She nodded understanding. "I understand. But I want you to understand something. If Charlie and Mom aren't gone by the time I become a vampire too...And I have no idea when that will be...Then I'll kill him myself when I am turned." All seriousness. No hesitation in Gwen's voice.

"Gwen. I have no right to tell you no. He was your father too. Let's take it one step at a time little sister." I suggested then turned to go towards me room.

**Gwen POV**

I cried for hours after Marko explained to me what Saige saw. I could feel he was trying to keep the thoughts blank so I couldn't see. But I insisted on him telling me. After crying I felt something snap inside me. The good girl in me went silent. I wanted blood. I still want blood. Not to feed but for justice.

"Never pegged you to be violent." Paul smiled stepping over to me. Sitting in the living room alongside me.

"I always knew Charlie was a coward. A worm. But murderer?" I replied quietly. "Guess it shouldn't surprise me though huh?"

"You're not naive for thinking that way Gwen. It just shows that even through dark times you can still see good." Paul said in a big brother way. "Great now I sound like a fortune cookie..."

We both busted out laughing then Pauls laughing came to a screeching halt. His body was rigged. "Paul...What is it?"

"You're fortune just run out pretty boy.." said a familiar voice belonging to my fathers murderer. Turning around I saw Charlie standing there with a hand gun in his right hand. "If I can't have these sweetlings no one can."

Paul was fast going for Charlie but it wasn't fast enough for the gun had fired in my direction hitting my shoulder. Clutching my shoulder as I fell over down in front of the couch which blocked my view of the scuffle I heard. A another gun shot. Screaming. Saige was enraged screaming.

_"Marko..." _I called out to him through our bond.

"GWEN. PAUL! " Marko's voice boomed yelling in the house.

I felt Marko lifting me up into his arms giving me a better view of what happend. Charlie laid dead on the out like a light. His throat ripped out.

"Paul? Saige?" I asked looking around wincing from the pain of the bullet in my shoulder. Saige was laying on the stairs clutching her stomach. Her stomach.

The other gun shot had hit her. But she should be ok. She's a vampire now. Right?

_"She'll be fine. Paul needs to take her to feed. It'll heal the wound. But I have to get you to the cave. David and Dwayne are on their way here to figure out what to do with Charlie." _Marko explained as he ran out. I looked over his shoulder seeing Paul picking up Saige.

...

**A/N Sorry for the long wait for an update. Works been hectic. But I hope everyone enjoys this :) And I'll do my best to get the next one up quicker.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Marko POV**

"Fuck...Fuck...Fuck.." I kept muttering while flying with Gwen in my arms. I just fucking got this girl in my life. And I will NOT lose her now.

"You're not going to lose me for heaven's sake it's only a shoulder wound Marko!" Gwen spoke up her voice sounded so weak.

Marnie rushed out of the cave just as I landed in front of it. "Oh my gosh Gwen! David and Dwayne is over with Paul and Saige. Come on bring her inside."

Not needing to be told twice. I carried Gwen bridal style over to the couch laying her down. Marnie removed her shirt to inspect her wound. "It's deep. But I can pull it out Gwen. Unless you want Marko to do it?" Frankly I'm glad it was Marnie looking at her wound the thought of any other male looking at Gwen's bare skin at the moment made even my cold blood boil.

"Yeah. But after you do. Make what you are?" Gwen requested quietly. She groaned in agony as Marnie started to poke her wound looking for the bullet. "I know...ow.. I know I'm not 17 but Max already gave me his approval remember?"

"Gwen...This isn't like changing your mind about what top you're wearing. Once you become a vampire. You stay a vampire." I told her. I want Gwen with us. But I don't want her to feel desperate about it. Like it's her last resort. Then I felt Gwen's palm pressing against my cheek.

Her lips formed into a half-smile. " I want this. I want to be where I belong Marko. With you."

I looked at Marnie desperate for some sisterly advice. " I can't make this decision for her Marko. But we may not have a choice in the matter. Even when I get the damn bullet out. We have no idea of telling what damage it may have caused Gwen."

Sighing I got up and walked over to where David kept the wine bottle and brought it back over to Gwen. "In the words of Paul. Bottoms up." I grinned handing the bottle to Gwen. I watched while she drank it slowly. And as Gwen drank the wine Marnie finally got a firm grasp on the bullet. Quickly she pulled it out. Causing Gwen to almost choke from wincing with pain.

The wine was starting to work. Gwen looked up to me then Marnie. Her wound started to close and she had this dreamy..sleepy look on her face.

_"Finally...I won't be this weak little girl anymore..." _Gwen said in a whisper telepathically to me.

_"Babe...You never were weak." _ I smiled brushing her brown hair off her cheek.

Marnie placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get her tucked in, go feed, then go check on Paul and Saige." Marnie got up and was almost out of the cave before she stopped then looked back at me. "You know. You're good for her. And Gwen's good for you."

"You've always been good for David too you know. You both go together like cookies and milk." I grinned following Marnie after placing Gwen safely in Marnie's room for now. "David's right though. We are definitely going to need doors for these rooms in here."

**Paul POV**

It happened. Just like Saige dreamed it would happen. There was no joint in the world that was big enough to calm me right now. We went to the beach to do some fast hunting for her to heal. David and Dwayne arrived just before we left the Emerson house.

"Paul...I'm fine...It wasn't totally like my dream. In my dream the house was on fire." Saige tried to reassure me. My hand found itself instinctively on where Saige was shot at.

"You were still shot. " I muttered bitterly.

"And I'm healed now. Thankfully I turned before I was shot." Saige replied trying to reassure me.

This was true but it still didn't make me feel better. Seeings how Saige knew I wasn't going to ease up on myself she did something very...very dangerous. With a devilish smile Saige reached over and before I could stop her she ruffled my hair. I grabbed Saige's wrists while she was still giggling and looked her dead in the eye.

"Woman. You know I've killed people for less than that! Literally!" I growled smirking at her.

"True. But now at least you're mad at me instead of yourself.." Saige smiled triumphantly. "I'm here. You're here. I say we count our blessings for that. Unless you want to mope for all eternity over something that could have been worse?"

"She's got a point yanno?" David from behind us. "Everyone's lucky. Including Gwen. Marnie and Marko will be joining us in a moment. Right now Gwen is sleeping peacefully in the cave after having a stiff drink. And I do mean stiff."

"So she's turning too.." spoke Saige not really seeming surprised. "What about Charlie? Did you kill him?"

David raised his eyebrow looking from Saige to me. "Thought about it. But when I felt he still has a pulse. Figured you and your sister would like to do the honors. You and Gwen have the right to decide his fate more than any of us do. Perhaps Gwen would like the bastard to be her first kill."

Marko and Marnie landed on the beach next us. "He's right." Marnie agreed with David.

"So where is Charlie?" I asked curiously. I could see that Charlie was tied in a basement through David's mind but just couldn't figure out where. David was better at blocking certain facts from us.

"Now now Paul. You don't need to know where the jackass is just yet. At least not until Saige and Gwen decide on what they want done with him." David smirked. Both Dwayne and David were better at concealing certain thoughts from us. Probably good thing. David knew that if either Marko or I found out where Charlie was being held...chances are the dude wouldn't survive long enough for Gwen and Saige to cast their judgement.

"I know how you both feel. I felt the same way when Ethan Emerson kidnapped Marnie. But I'm also glad I left it in Lucy's hands." David continued while taking out his pack of cigarettes then offered both Marko and I one.

"Come on Petrillo. Let's go and get you a fresh change of clothes." Marnie suggested hooking her arm with Saige's.

"Ah no thanks.. Don't particularly want to go back inside that house where my stuff is and where both my sister and I were shot. There's some clothes shops along the Boardwalk." Saige said simply. "You guys care if I go with Marnie though. Some girl time is really needed."

Two sisters bound eternally as well as a third being on the way. Arm in arm flying off to the Boardwalk.

"Think people will see them as menacing as they do us?" I asked reaching inside my jacket for a joint.

"Hell I find them menacing now..They're like kittens with sharper claws!" Marko replied offering me his lighter.

"How the hell did we go from being 4 to 7 in just a few months time?" David asked out loud. It was clear he as just as bewildered about it all as we were. And he's had Marnie longer then we've had Saige and Gwen.

"Fate." Dwayne simply answered. "Someone..somewhere..somehow..knew that you three needed them. And they need you. Question is will there be another anytime soon?"

"Ah cheer up old Dwayne bro. There's bound to be a chick out there somewhere who will make you seem a little less gloomy." Marko teased. I laughed out loud in response.

Both of us were frozen with a death glare from David.

"He's not gloomy. Nothing wrong with being just a little more serious than you two assholes." David smirked. "Come on. Let's go check on the ladies and prepare for our new sister's awakening."

**Saige POV**

Deciding that letting Marnie drive was the best thing to do.

"So you ok girly?" Marnie asked as we landed on the beach just outside the Boardwalk.

Was I ok? I just turned into a vampire. Killed a guy for food. Had some asshole shoot me and my sister. Am I ok?

"When we left Phoenix to start a new life. None of this was exactly on the to do list." I replied. Marnie smiled understanding.

We stopped a local biker clothing store. Wasn't a bad selection of clothing. At least for me anyway. Looking through the clothing rack I spotted a pair of navy blue jeans. Marnie threw a black tank top towards me. She knew my tastes. A small chain belt along with a pair of black boots. It felt sort of symbolic. Shedding my old clothes..my old life...and beginning a new.

_"Just as long as you don't get rid of your feisty personality along with your clothes we won't have a problem babe." _ Paul said to me telepathically. I could hear the laughter in his voice.

_"Oh so if I dressed up as a librarian but still kicked ass as a vampire you'd still be alright with that?" _I giggled.

_"HEY it could be a theme us. Vampire seduces hot librarian making her to surrender to her lustful passions of ...OW!" _Paul cried in pain.

_"What happened?" _ I asked not needing anymore disasters tonight.

_"David hit me...I'll wait until I see you again to go over those...details." _ Paul answered.

"Hey these are pretty nifty." Marnie said waiting for me outside the changing room. Stepping out. I saw her eying the leather braided bracelets on the jewelry rack. "Why not make this a new tradition for us?"

There were only four colors to choose from. Dark blue. Burnt Orange. Dark Green. And Dark red color. Marnie picked the dark blue one naturally. I took the burnt orange. Gwen probably would take the green. Then I noticed Marnie went ahead and grabbed a dark red colored one too.

"Who's that one for?" I asked curiously. We paid for our purchases and walked out.

Marnie stopped and answered after tieing on hers. "Like I said it's a tradition. This one is for Dwayne's mate when she comes along." Marnie helped up the dark red bracelet.

"Think we'll get along? I mean you, Gwen, and I practically grew up together." It was a good question.

"I think so. The guys didn't grow together and they're brothers. And Dwayne is our brother now. It's our duty to look after him too until whoever his mate is crosses our path.

"Awww. Aren't you angels." David spoke up from behind us smirking. He walked over to the other side of Marnie putting his arm around her shoulders. Still wasn't use to the guys sneaking up on us.

Paul and Marko were play fighting as they caught up with us. Paul wrapped his own arms around my waist then pressed a kiss on my shoulder. He was mine forever. Now that was a mind-blowing thought in itself.

"So do we get a bracelet too?" Marko teased thumping his finger playfully on mine that was now on my wrist.

"Don't tease. You four have your jackets and motorcycles. Let us have our bracelets!" I smirked gave Marko's forhead a thump in return. "By the way would you teach me how to drive yours?"

Paul who was laughing hysterically now became deathly quiet. "Now babe. You know I'd do anything for you. Fly you to the moon. Rip hearts out of a dozen people. But there is no way on this earth will I ever let anyone else drive my motorcycle!"

"Why not? What's yours is mine now right? I won't wreck it!" I argued.

"Good luck Saige. I still haven't been able to get David to teach me how to drive his..." Marnie mumbled giving David an annoyed look.

"Look at the time boys and girls. It's that time we go back to the cave and sleep!" David replied trying to change to conversation.

"Fine..But Saige and I are sleeping in my room with Gwen. Just to let you know." Marnie smirked walking off and not letting David off the hook that easy.

"And where am I suppose to sleep?" David protested following after her.

"With your brothers..." Marnie answered hooking her arm back around mine and leaded me away from Paul. I couldn't help but laugh at the looks on both Paul and David's face was priceless.

"Just like old times huh Davie!" Marko smiled obviously amused at his brothers predicaments.

"How come you're taking this lightly. Figure you'd be fighting both of them over sleeping next to Gwen." Paul snapped.

Marnie and I stopped then looked at Marko. He in turn looked from us to his three brothers. Held up his hands and said. "Number one I am by no means am I taking on those two by myself! And number two it might be better for Gwen to be by her sisters for now. But I get her tomorrow night to myself after all is said and done deal?" Marko reached his hands out to me and Marnie.

We each took both his hands and shook on it. "Deal!"

"Traitor..." Both David and Paul snapped.

Eternity with these four was going to be a blast!

**Gwen POV**

** "Gwen...Gwen.." A familiar voice spoke my name.**

Slowly I opened my eyes expecting to see Marko but instead I saw the man who Saige and I missed more anything sitting on the side of my bed. He smirked at me then reached over removing a strand of hair from my face.

"Daddy?" I whispered quietly. He nodded "This is just a dream isn't it?"

Dad nodded yes in response. **"I don't have much time Gwen so I have to make this short. I just wanted to say how proud I am of both you and your sister. Sticking together. Staying a family."**

"And becoming vampires? You proud of that? If you're here to make sure we get revenge for you on Charlie then don't worry Da -" I started to say before Dad cut me off

**"I don't want you or your sister to do anything that isn't you. Killing out of revenge isn't you. And as for this whole vampire thing. Couldn't make me love either of my girls any less. I'm just disappointed that your mother thought Charlie was her only option at surviving without me." Dad spoke sadly. "Well I have to go. And so do you. It's time for you spread your wings little child." **

"Dad...No it's too soon. Don't go yet." I cried out then opened my eyes to see that I was back in Marnie's room in the cave. Marko and Saige were sitting, waiting for me to wake up. "Saige...I saw him...I saw Dad."

"I know. Marko told me." Saige smiled patting Marko's shoulder. Marko reached over for my hand which I gladly gave him. His hands always felt like silk to me but being the same nature and temperature was insanely amazing. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are. We could make Charlie your first kill if you like." Marko suggested even after seeing my dream. He knew how much I hated Charlie.

"No. We'll deal with him after I feed. The disgusting pig would probably taste more like motor oil then anything." I smiled slowly standing up. Then I noticed something on my wrist. It was a dark green braided leather bracelet. "Where did this come from?"

"It's a new tradition Marnie and I came up with." Saige explained holding up her own wrist wearing a orange bracelet.

"Come on. Let's go get you taken care of while you can still walk." Marko wrapped his arm around my waist helping support me while walking out of Marnie's room.

"There's our new baby sister!" Paul smiled who was sitting over on the couch next to Dwayne.

"How are you feeling?" Dwayne asked looking up from the book he was reading with brotherly concern.

"Lighter; like someone took all the hurt from me." I answered. The answer probably sounded corny but it was the truth. "I'm hungry."

_"There's only one way of curing that you know. Have to do it Gwen." _ I felt Marko's arms tighten around me. Looking up I knew he was right. Couldn't help but stop for a second and get lost studying his face. It was like studying the face of an angel but the reality was Marko was no angel. He was a demon in a sense. My demon. Forever mine. Saige and I would never be alone anymore. That felt nice to know.

"Ick...Demon...If anything Marko's nothing more than a scrawny hob goblin with curly hair and a long nose!" Paul teased interrupting our moment.

Marko turned and was about to say something to Paul until I cut him off. "Just you wait. When I get my strength first thing I'm going to do is march over and kick your shin for that!"

A look of shock and surprise landed on both Marko and Paul's face. "You're suppose to be the sweet one!" Paul protested feigning fright by stepping behind Saige.

"Don't hide behind me. If anything I'll hold you still so she can kick your shin good and hard." Saige grinned turning her head slightly looking up at Paul.

"Alright enough. Go take Gwen to feed so we get back to the Charlie issue at hand Marko." David ordered amused. "Think you two will be ok by yourselves?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine Davie." Marko smirked arrogantly.

"Stop calling me Davie!" David snapped then looked at me. "Think when you're done kicking Paul's shin you could do me a favor and kick this curly-haired monkey ass's shin as well? I'll hold him down myself ! "

Couldn't help but laugh. Before I could answer Marko hoisted me over his shoulder and out the cave we went.

"Get use to that! They love to carry women over their shoulders for some macho reason..." Marnie called out to me.

**A/N ...**

**So sorry for the long wait for an update! I'll try my best to get the next one up soon. Thank you everyone for the reviews and support!**


End file.
